¿Por el bien de Hyrule?
by Oracle of Secrects
Summary: Presionada por su consejo para que contraiga matrimonio, Zelda ve en Link las cualidades perfectas para que sea su futuro marido, así que se lo propone. Pos-Twilight Princess.
1. Prólogo

_Nota de la autora:_  
_¡Bienvenidos/as a mi primer fanfic! Espero que os guste._

_Gracias a Alfax por su ayuda y por revisar y corregir la historia._

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo. _

**Prólogo**

Zelda permaneció mirando la enorme roca negra que se alzaba frente a ella durante varios segundos, la misma roca por la que instantes antes Midna había desaparecido para volver al Crepúsculo. Miró a su izquierda, donde se hallaba el soporte del Espejo del Crepúsculo, lo único que había permanecido de éste después de que Midna lo rompiera. Miró a su derecha, donde se hallaba él.

Link, el héroe elegido por las diosas, miraba también la enorme roca. Su mirada permanecía perdida, Zelda supuso que asimilando que jamás volvería a ver a aquella que le había acompañado y ayudado durante aquella aventura.

Lo miró unos instantes, por fin pudiendo observarlo en detalle. Las dos primeras veces que lo había visto, él había aparecido en su forma de bestia, pero ya por aquel entonces sus ojos la habían impresionado, aquellos fieros pero hermosos ojos azules. La tercera vez que lo vio, ella había acabado de recuperar la consciencia después de que su alma volviera a su cuerpo, pero entonces tampoco tuvo tiempo de apreciarlo, pues estaban en plena batalla contra Ganondorf. Ahora lo tenía frente a ella, sin ningún impedimento ni prisa que no le permitieran observarlo.

No había duda de que el joven héroe era apuesto, no iba a negarlo, y dejar de observarlo era una tarea harto difícil. Él no era muy alto, aproximadamente de la misma estatura que ella, pero sus hombros eran anchos y sus brazos fuertes. Su pelo rubio caía sobre su ojo izquierdo mientras que algunos mechones asomaban rebeldemente del gorro verde que portaba. Su rostro era de una belleza diferente a la que ella estaba acostumbrada; había conocido a muchos hombres apuestos antes, principalmente príncipes y nobles, pero ninguno de ellos poseía esa belleza salvaje como la del héroe que tanto la atraía. Sí, lo reconocía, aunque prácticamente no lo conocía se sentía atraída por él. Aunque no era exacto decir que no lo conocía. Mientras su alma había estado unida a la de Midna había podido percibir los rasgos más importantes del joven. Ella sabía que Link, por encima de todo, era valiente pero también era amable y siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por ayudar a alguien en apuros.

Lentamente, y sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos, Zelda se acercó y puso suavemente su mano en el brazo de él, intentado llamar su atención. Al notar el contacto, Link se giró hacia ella, aún con la mirada un poco confusa.

— Link —dijo ella al ver que tenía su atención—, ¿qué pensáis hacer ahora? ¿Volveréis a vuestra casa?

— Realmente no lo sé —contestó tras unos instantes de meditación—. Supongo que sí, echo de menos Ordon, pero no sé si después de todo lo que he vivido estas últimas semanas aquello sea suficiente para mí.

— ¿A qué os referís?

— Mi vida en Ordon era muy tranquila, no había mucho que hacer a parte de vigilar las cabras y jugar con los niños —su mirada pensativa se desvió hacia el horizonte—. Para mí esa vida siempre había sido satisfactoria, pero después de estar de un lado para otro, luchando, conociendo gente, descubriendo lugares, creo que esa vida ahora será para mí aburrida y monótona.

Permanecieron varios minutos en silencio, mirando hacia la distancia, hasta que la princesa cogió la mano izquierda de él, la que ella sabía que bajo esos guantes se hallaba la marca de los elegidos, y le habló.

— Link, si lo deseáis podéis venir a mi castillo, me gustaría nombraros miembro de la guardia del castillo, os daría un buen puesto dentro de ella.

— ¿Yo soldado? —preguntó él mirándola.

— Así es. Sois un hombre valiente, fuerte y con gran destreza en el manejo de la espada. Seríais una gran incorporación a mi guardia.

— No lo sé…

— Pensároslo. Volved a Ordon y si realmente ya no os gusta esa vida venid a mi castillo y probad la que os ofrezco. Si tampoco os satisface siempre podréis marcharos.

Link permaneció un momento en silencio, meditando.

— Tenéis todo el tiempo que queráis, Link, Una semana, un mes, un año,… Las puertas de mi castillo siempre estarán abiertas para vos.

— De acuerdo —contestó él por fin con una ligera sonrisa en su cara, una sonrisa que hizo que el corazón de la princesa latiera un poco más deprisa.


	2. Capítulo 1: Compromiso

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 1  
****Compromiso**

Había pasado ya poco más de un año desde la partida de Midna. Desde entonces se habían hecho grandes esfuerzos para reparar la parte dañada del castillo y otros edificios esparcidos por Hyrule, también dañados durante la invasión del Crepúsculo.

Link había vuelto a Ordon, tal y como le había sugerido Zelda, pero varias semanas después apareció de nuevo en el castillo, aceptando la propuesta de la princesa de nombrarlo miembro de la guardia del castillo, además de ayudar en todo lo que pudiese en las reparaciones. Al principio le había costado un poco adaptarse a la vida del castillo, tan ceremonial y llena de formalismos, pero el joven héroe demostró que no solo era diestro con la espada, sino que también era un hombre inteligente y de mente despierta, por lo que, gracias a la ayuda de Zelda y varios cortesanos, aprendió en tiempo récord todo lo que necesitaba saber y de qué manera debía comportarse.

Pronto Link demostró que superaba en habilidad y destreza a cualquiera de los guardias del castillo, así que la princesa Zelda le dio la tarea de instruir a los más jóvenes y de ser su guardia personal.

A medida que las reparaciones iban avanzando, la princesa se iba percatando de que la vida, tanto en el castillo como en la ciudadela, iba recobrando su curso y tranquilidad de antaño, de esa manera tanto ella como Link solo estaban ya inmersos en sus deberes cotidianos. Ambos tenían un horario muy bien organizado. Mientras todas las mañanas Zelda se encerraba en su estudio para dedicarse a sus deberes de princesa: firmar acuerdos, reunirse con mandatarios, buscar soluciones a problemas que hayan podido aparecer en el reino, etc., Link se dedicaba a la instrucción de los reclutas. Por las tardes su Alteza acostumbraba a dar paseos por los jardines del castillo, ir de compras a la ciudadela o incluso salir a cabalgar por la pradera de Hyrule, como Link era su guardia personal su deber era acompañarla. Una vez por semana, la princesa debía reunirse con el Consejo para discutir los asuntos más importantes del reino; a esas reuniones el joven héroe siempre la acompañaba, pero no le era permitido intervenir, debía permanecer detrás y a la izquierda de la princesa en calidad de guardián de ésta.

Las tardes que pasaban juntos eran muy agradables para ambos. Solían hablar mucho, conociéndose mejor, compartiendo sus problemas e inquietudes. Pronto se hicieron grandes amigos, pero a medida que el tiempo iba pasando la princesa se iba percatando de que sus sentimientos por el joven iban mucho más allá.

* * *

— Decidme, Link, ¿iréis dentro de dos días al festival que se hará en la Ciudadela por la noche?

Zelda y Link estaban sentados en un banco de piedra en uno de los jardines del castillo. Ella tenía un libro abierto sobre su regazo, mientras él se dedicaba a tallar un trozo de madera.

— Probablemente —contestó él sin dejar de trabajar el pedazo de madera—. ¿Por qué lo preguntáis? ¿Queréis ir?

— Puede ser entretenido, pero no me apetece llamar la atención y seguramente mi presencia cohibiría a mucha gente.

— Siempre podéis ir disfrazada. Si os quitáis la diadema y os vestís y peináis de otra manera estoy seguro de que a la gente le costará reconoceros.

— ¿Eso creéis?

— Por supuesto —contestó dejando a un lado la madera y el cuchillo, mirándola—. Vuestro pueblo está acostumbrado a ver a la princesa vestida con magníficos vestidos y relucientes joyas. Si vais vestida de manera menos ostentosa como mucho pensarán al veros es que os parecéis a ella, probablemente ni siquiera os prestarán más atención de la que le prestan a otros desconocidos.

— Pero vuestro deber es acompañarme, ¿no será sospechoso que una mujer parecida a la princesa vaya con el héroe? —preguntó mirándole de forma inquisitiva.

— Mi caso es bastante parecido al vuestro, Alteza —contestó tras una pequeña risa—. Si me quito mi túnica y gorro verdes la gente ni se fijará en mí.

Zelda desvió la vista hacia el libro en su regazo y permaneció pensativa. Tras varios minutos notó la mano de él sobre su hombro izquierdo y vio que estaba inclinado hacia ella.

— Vamos, será divertido —le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

Todo el mundo sabía que tocar y acercarse de esa manera a cualquier miembro de la realeza estaba considerado una gran falta de respeto y una afrenta, pero Zelda dejaba que Link lo hiciese, era el privilegio que le había dado por ser el héroe elegido por las diosas y por ser grandes amigos; sin contar que a ella le gustaba esa espontaneidad y cualquier tipo de contacto con el joven héroe.

Zelda lo miró directamente a los ojos. Sus ojos azules brillaban intensamente, llenos de emoción. A ella le encantaba cuando brillaban de aquella manera, lo veía cada vez que él empuñaba una espada o cuando salían a cabalgar. Eran muy hermosos y hacían que su corazón latiera muy deprisa.

— Está bien —contestó ella desviando a duras penas la vista de él.

— Ya veréis como será divertido.

Acto seguido Link pasó su brazo derecho alrededor de ella, atrayéndola hacia él. Ese tipo de actos espontáneos e inocentes por parte de él, y que tanto le gustaban a Zelda, eran reprochados por muchos en el castillo, pero ella no iba ni quería hacer nada al respecto, le gustaba Link tal y como era y no iba a hacer que cambiara por los formalismos, el protocolo y las ideas puritanas de los nobles.

* * *

La tarde del festival Zelda debía asistir, como cada quinto día de la semana, a una reunión con el Consejo. La reunión estaba siendo más larga que de costumbre, el tema de los impuestos era un tema largo y difícil de discutir.

Cuando por fin habían acabado de discutir sobre el tema y parecía que por fin se acababa la reunión, Zelda echó un vistazo a su izquierda. Link permanecía ahí, de pie, con la mirada perdida. Podía ver perfectamente reflejado en sus ojos el aburrimiento, y las ganas de salir corriendo de allí, en la forma en la que constantemente cambiaba de pierna el peso de su cuerpo.

— Solo queda un tema que discutir, Alteza —escuchó Zelda decir a uno de los miembros del consejo. Se sorprendió por ello, los temas monetarios solían poner punto y final a las reuniones—. Es sobre vuestra coronación y vuestro matrimonio.

¿Matrimonio? ¿Otra vez con el tema del matrimonio? Llevaba tiempo eludiendo dicho tema. No se sentía preparada para ello y tampoco creía que fuera el momento más adecuado.

— Creemos que va siendo hora que reclaméis el título de Reina —dijo otro miembro—. Lo habéis estado postergando ya que todos hemos estado muy ocupados con las tareas de reconstrucción. Pero las tareas ya han acabado, creemos que ya ha llegado el momento.

— En cuanto al matrimonio —dijo un tercero—, creemos que tener a un hombre a vuestro lado os reafirmará en vuestro puesto. Además de que va siendo hora de que haya un heredero.

— No creo que nuestro amado reino esté en situación económicamente favorable como para afrontar una boda real y todo lo que conlleva —contestó la princesa—. A demás, como sabéis, la tradición manda que la realeza debe intentar unirse en matrimonio con hylianos, cuyas orejas son largas y puntiagudas al igual que las mías, y todos sabemos que últimamente éstos escasean bastante entre la nobleza.

Dicha tradición fue instaurada en la familia real varias generaciones atrás. En aquella época, se habían percatado de que cada día nacían menos niños con orejas puntiagudas, signo de la raza hyliana. Por ello, la familia real había decidido, en la medida de lo posible, conservar aquella sangre e intentar perpetuarla, ya que no hubiese sido correcto imponer aquello a sus súbditos.

— Ya sabéis que la ley no os obliga a que os caséis con un noble —dijo un cuarto miembro—, siempre y cuando éste sea de buena familia y goce de gran renombre.

Zelda suspiró. El consejo seguía avasallándola a comentarios y preguntas sobre el tema, enumerando posibles candidatos y exigiéndole que tomara pronto una decisión. La joven volvió a desviar la mirada hacia el héroe. Link ya no tenía la mirada perdida, parecía muy atento al tema y tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido. Si tan solo la dejaran casarse con él no pondría absolutamente ninguna pega. Lo observó atentamente. El joven había crecido varios centímetros en un año y su rostro era aún más masculino. Contempló ensimismada la belleza de sus rasgos hasta que la vio, la solución a su "pequeño" problema, una solución en forma de unas largas y adorables orejas puntiagudas. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de ello antes? Tuvo ganas de abofetearse a sí misma por no hacerlo. Hacía tiempo que pensaba que el joven héroe podría ser el hombre perfecto para gobernar a su lado, no solo por los sentimientos que profesaba por él, sino porque lo había demostrado con su inteligencia, honradez y generosidad.

— Señores —llamó Zelda con una gran sonrisa—, creo que tengo la solución a esto. La hemos tenido delante durante mucho tiempo pero ninguno la hemos visto hasta ahora. Sir Link, aquí presente, goza de muy buena reputación —dijo señalando al joven héroe con su mano—, no por nada es el héroe elegido por las diosas, y nos ha salvado a todos de un tirano cruel y despiadado. Además el pueblo le adora. Estoy segura que es el hombre ideal.

Todos lo miraron. Él permaneció ahí, tieso como un palo, con los ojos como platos y la boca abierta intentando articular palabras, pero parecía bloqueado.

— Pero Alteza —replicó uno de los miembros—, Sir Link es solo un campesino, ¿qué dirá la gente si…?

— Es un héroe, mi señor —interrumpió la princesa con un tono de voz que no dejaba discusión—, además elegido por las mismas diosas, no hay título más noble que ese. Sé que Sir Link es un hombre inteligente y podría cumplir perfectamente el papel que se le asignaría —Zelda hizo una pequeña pausa y miró al héroe, quién todavía no encontraba la manera de que su voz saliera—, por supuesto siempre y cuando él acepte.

Los miembros del consejo se miraron los unos a los otros, murmurándose cosas entre ellos. Zelda miró de nuevo a Link. Parecía que había desistido en intentar hablar, en cambio la miraba de forma inquisitiva. La princesa suspiró de nuevo y volvió a hablar:

— Creo que es mejor que zanjemos el asunto por el momento. Dejemos esta semana para que reflexionen. En la próxima reunión pueden exponer su opinión.

Tras eso, Zelda se apresuró a levantarse de su silla y a salir por la puerta, seguida de cerca por Link. Ambos no dijeron ni una palabra mientras se dirigían de vuelta a los aposentos de ella. Cuando se encontraron delante de la puerta, ella se giró hacia él. El joven tenía una expresión indescifrable. Parecía pensativo pero no mostraba ningún tipo de emoción.

— Voy a prepararme para el festival de esta noche. Pasadme a buscar en una hora.

— Sí, Alteza —contestó el joven héroe y acto seguido se encaminó hacia su propia habitación, la cual estaba situada, por motivos de seguridad, junto a la de la princesa.

Zelda suspiró por tercera vez y entró en sus aposentos.

* * *

La Plaza Mayor de la Ciudadela estaba a rebosar de gente. En la zona sur de la plaza habían instalado puestos de comida, como carne a la brasa, dulces y otras delicias más, y la gente se arremolinaba alrededor atraídos por el exquisito olor que desprendían. Cerca de la fuente, artistas callejeros entretenían al público con malabares, trucos y música. Zelda observaba todo a su alrededor mientras caminaba por la plaza acompañada de su guardián personal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no asistía a un festival en la Ciudadela así que no quería perder detalle de nada.

Por suerte nadie les había prestado demasiada atención, parecía que nadie los reconocía. Ella había optado por llevar un sencillo vestido azul, prestado por una de sus doncellas, unas botas sencillas y se había recogido el pelo en una cola alta. Link también había optado por un cambio de atuendo, en vez de sus ropas de héroe, el joven llevaba una túnica marrón, unos pantalones negros y botas de caña alta parecidas a las que normalmente llevaba. Pese al cambio de atuendo llevaba su espada, como de costumbre, pero no su escudo.

Zelda se paró y lo miró. No había dicho nada desde que habían salido del castillo y permanecía serio y pensativo.

— Estáis muy callado. Deberíais estar disfrutando del ambiente. ¿Ocurre algo? —la única respuesta que obtuvo fueron los ojos de él sobre los suyos— ¿Es por la reunión? —nuevamente no le contestó, se limitó simplemente a bajar la mirada—. No deberíais preocuparos tanto por el tema, tenéis toda la semana para mediar sobre ello.

Tras eso volvió a retomar la marcha, pero al notar que Link no la seguía volvió a girarse hacia él.

— ¿Link?

— Es que no lo entiendo —Zelda se limitó a ladear la cabeza y a arquear sus cejas— ¿Por qué me habéis elegido a mí para ello? ¿Y por qué tan de repente? Podríais haberme consultado antes, ha sido muy repentino.

Zelda suspiró, ya era la cuarta vez en ese día, se acercó a él, lo cogió de la mano y lo llevó hasta un rincón apartado de la gente. Estaban muy juntos, tanto que casi podían tocarse, y ella le habló con la voz lo suficientemente baja para que sólo él la oyera.

— Link, esto también ha sido muy repentino para mí. Ha sido una idea que me ha venido en ese mismo instante, pero aun así pienso que es lo mejor —Zelda lo miró a los ojos, a esos azules y hermosos ojos, y él se limitó a devolverle la mirada mientras la escuchaba atentamente; esa mirada hacía que la princesa sintiera un escalofrío recorrer su espalda—. Hace un año ya que nos conocemos y en ese tiempo hemos forjado una gran amistad. Sé que sois un hombre valiente, que se enfrenta a los problemas de cara y no se esconde, inteligente, bueno, honrado, que está dispuesto a cualquier cosa por ayudar a los demás y a luchar por ellos hasta el último suspiro; todas esas son cualidades que siempre he creído idóneas para el futuro rey de Hyrule.

— Pero yo no puedo ni quiero ser rey, Alteza —su voz era también baja, para que solo ella la oyera—. Soy un hombre de acción, no tengo la paciencia para sentarme, ponerme a leer y firmar papeles y escuchar los problemas de la gente, y mucho menos para resolverlos, a menos que requieran el uso de mi espada —añadió con una pequeña sonrisa.

Zelda bajó la mirada y permaneció pensativa unos instantes. Sabía desde el principio que Link se negaría a llevar la corona real, pero aun así deseaba que él aceptara. Estaba segura que ese enlace alegraría a su pueblo y sería muy provechoso para el reino, también debía admitir que a ella le haría muy feliz, pero debía dejar eso en segundo plano. Volvió a alzar la mirada y colocó su mano derecha en la mejilla de él.

— No hace falta que seáis rey si no lo deseáis, podéis simplemente ser mi consorte. Lo único que deberéis hacer es permanecer a mi lado y aconsejarme y ayudarme cuando lo necesite, cosa que ya hacéis con bastante frecuencia.

Link permaneció mirándola en silencio durante unos largos minutos, pensativo, hasta que suspiró y esbozó una ligera sonrisa. Zelda notó como Link cogía su mano y la acercaba hacia sus labios.

— Entonces será un placer para mí ser vuestro consorte, Alteza —dijo tras besar los nudillos de ella.

El corazón de Zelda latía muy rápido. En el instante en el que había notado la calidez de la mano del joven y la suavidad de sus labios sobre su mano, los latidos de su corazón se habían acelerado de forma repentina y no había logrado impedir que un ligero rubor tiñera sus mejillas. Era la primera vez que veía a Link realizaba semejante gesto. Estaba acostumbrada a pequeños roces inocentes, ligeros abrazos amistosos y otros tipos de contacto físico con él que sabía perfectamente que eran parte del carácter del héroe, pero aquel ligero beso, esa pequeña sonrisa y, por qué negarlo, el hecho de que había aceptado casarse con ella de aquella manera tan repentina, habían bloqueado completamente su cerebro, era incapaz de pensar en cualquier otra cosa que no fuera el hombre que tenía delante suyo.

— ¿E… estáis seguro de ello? —Link afirmó con su cabeza—. ¿No queréis pensároslo durante un tiempo? —él negó—. ¿No hay ninguna mujer que despierte vuestro interés? —volvió a negar—. ¿Y vuestra amiga Ilia?

— Ilia y yo solo somos amigos, nunca la he amado de esa manera. No voy a negar que hace tiempo llegué a pensar que algún día nos casaríamos, era lo que se esperaba de nosotros y tampoco es que tuviera muchas más opciones donde elegir, pero como ya dije una vez, la vida en Ordon ya no es para mí. Esa opción desapareció en el instante en que fui arrastrado al Crepúsculo por primera vez.

— ¿Y no deseáis esperar a encontrar una mujer a la que améis?

— Yo os podría preguntar lo mismo, princesa. ¿No preferís casaros con el hombre que améis?

¿Y no era eso lo que estaba intentando? Por mucho que se auto convenciera de que lo hacía por su pueblo, esa era la verdadera razón, porque lo amaba, pero no iba a permitir que nadie lo descubriera. Si alguien lo hacía, corría el riesgo de que el Consejo se lo negara.

— A una princesa no se le permite amar —le contestó sin mirarle a los ojos—. El deber de una princesa es hacer lo mejor para el reino. Para los habitantes de Hyrule sois un símbolo de prosperidad, un enviado de las diosas, estoy completamente segura de que verían esta unión como un designio divino.

Él permaneció en silencio, pensativo. Zelda desvió la vista hacia la plaza. Mucha gente los miraba, intentando disimular pequeñas risas y murmullos, entonces se dio cuenta de que Link aún la cogía de la mano y de lo cerca que seguían el uno del otro. Volvió a mirarlo. Parecía que no se había percatado de que la gente los miraba.

— No habéis contestado a mi pregunta, Link.

El héroe cerró los ojos y apretó ligeramente la mano de ella.

— Al igual que su Alteza tiene sus deberes, yo como héroe tengo también los míos. Mi deber es proteger este reino y a todos sus habitantes. Si creéis que esto es lo mejor, no dudaré ni un instante. Además… —Link la miró a los ojos pero no dijo nada más.

— ¿A demás?

— A demás sé que es lo que acabará pasando si no acepto.

Zelda intuía a qué se refería.

— Puede que sea un poco ingenuo, pero tengo buen oído y sé qué es lo que van comentando el servicio de nosotros —Link se rascó ligeramente la punta de la nariz desviando la mirada un poco avergonzado—. He oído como dicen que pasamos demasiado tiempo juntos, que es impropio que una princesa hable tanto y tenga tanto contacto físico con un plebeyo, al fin y al cabo, por mucho héroe que sea, sigo siendo un simple pastor de cabras —Zelda intentó decir algo al respecto, pero él no la dejó—. Sé lo que estáis pensando, Alteza, pero no hace falta que lo digáis, sé muy bien quién soy y lo que he hecho —Zelda bajó la cabeza avergonzada mientras él proseguía—. También he oído que el día que os caséis la relación que tenemos no será permitida, pues por muy reina que seáis y tengáis más poder que él en las cuestiones del reino, en las cuestiones privadas no será así, que seguís siendo una mujer y que, por desgracia, vuestro marido en eso estará por encima de vos.

La princesa lo sabía muy bien. Esa era una de las razones por las que tanto tiempo había estado eludiendo el tema del matrimonio con el Consejo. Sabía que si se casaba, pese a que Link estaría siempre con ella, al fin y al cabo él era su guardián, sus agradables conversaciones y largos paseos en solitario se acabarían.

— Ese es el principal motivo por el que he aceptado —Link puso su mano libre en la mejilla de ella—. La amistad que compartimos es algo muy importante para mí, Zelda.

Pocas veces la princesa lo había escuchado llamarla por su nombre, normalmente la llamaba Alteza o princesa, pero las pocas veces que lo había hecho sonaba como música para sus oídos.

— Creo que deberíamos proseguir, Alteza, estamos llamando mucho la atención.

¿Entonces sí que se había percatado? Zelda sonrió y vio como él le soltaba la mano y le ofrecía el brazo como un caballero para que se cogiera a él. Accedió y ambos prosiguieron su paseo por el festival de la Ciudadela.

* * *

Zelda y Link se encontraban en la sala de reunión del Consejo esperando a que aparecieran sus miembros. Ella permanecía sentada en su silla de costumbre pero, en vez de estar sentada de forma correcta, tenía las piernas estiradas hacia delante y estaba reclinada hacia un lado, apoyada en el brazo de la silla y girada hacia Link. Él tampoco estaba en su posición de costumbre, se encontraba con su brazo derecho apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de Zelda. Se encontraban hablando, como era costumbre cuando estaban solos.

— ¿Creéis que el consejo aprobará vuestra propuesta, Alteza?

— Espero que sí, si no tendré que insistir y puedo ser una persona muy persistente.

Link intentó contener la risa por el comentario todo lo que pudo. De pronto la puerta que había delante de ellos, al otro lado de la sala, comenzó a abrirse. Se apresuraron a colocarse de manera correcta y observaron cómo los once miembros del consejo entraban en la sala y se sentaban en sus respectivos asientos.

— ¿Han tomado una decisión sobre el tema que quedó pendiente la semana pasada? —les preguntó Zelda cuando todos se hubieron sentado.

Los miembros se miraron los unos a los otros hasta que el que estaba sentado justo delante de la princesa, el cual era el portavoz, se levantó.

— Así es, Alteza —contestó—. Hemos estudiado detenidamente la propuesta y la creemos factible —Zelda sonrió ante eso—, pero debemos poner una condición a eso.

— ¿Y cuál es?

— Pese a que Sir Link ha demostrado sobradamente su valía y honestidad, creemos que no es oportuno que alguien de origen campesino sea coronado como rey —el portavoz hizo una pausa antes de proseguir—. Así que solo aceptaremos que sea vuestro consorte, solo vos tendréis la corona.

— Es perfecto —dijo Zelda alegremente—, precisamente esa ha sido la condición de Sir Link para aceptar.

Los miembros del Consejo miraron al joven héroe sorprendidos, y Zelda sabía por qué. Ellos creían que no podía haber nadie tan puro y honrado como para no aprovechar la oportunidad de hacerse con el poder, ni siquiera el héroe elegido podía ser así, cuan equivocados habían estado. Link les devolvió la mirada sonriendo alegremente, era divertido ver las caras de asombro y estupefacción en las caras de aquellos que siempre lo miraban de forma altiva y arrogante.


	3. Capítulo 2: Preparativos

_Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo. Intentaré ir subiendo los capítulos cada dos semanas aproximadamente._

_Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que seguís este fic, a los que lo habéis puesto en vuestros favoritos y/o que habéis escrito un comentario. Y nuevamente gracias a Alfax por su ayuda._

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 2:  
****Preparativos**

Zelda y Link se encontraban una tarde en la habitación de éste, sentados en un cómodo sofá, frente a una mesa de té cubierta de papeles. No era muy adecuado que una mujer de alta alcurnia, y mucho menos una princesa, estuviera encerrada en una habitación a solas con un hombre si éste no era su marido, pero, pese a que todavía no lo habían hecho público, hacía ya dos semanas que se habían prometido, así que lo que dijeran sobre ellos le traía a Zelda sin cuidado.

— ¿Entonces la ceremonia se celebrará dentro de siete meses? ¿Tanto la boda como la coronación? —preguntó Link mientras revisaba los papeles de la mesa.

— Así es, se celebrará el noveno día del décimo mes del año. Puede que no sea una época tan bonita como la primavera, pero el consejo ha insistido mucho en celebrar ambas cosas lo antes posible.

— El otoño también puede estar bien. Me gusta mucho el color de las hojas en esa época.

Si lo pensaba detenidamente, tenía razón. En el castillo y en la ciudadela había unos arces cuyas hojas en otoño se volvían de un rojo precioso. Zelda podía imaginarse caminando sobre las crujientes hojas caídas en su camino al altar.

— ¿Y cuándo se hará público? —la pregunta de Link la sacó de su ensoñación.

— He pensado en organizar un pequeño baile para anunciarlo —Zelda buscó unos papeles en concreto y se los pasó al joven héroe—. Se celebrará en dos semanas. Invitaremos a los representantes de las diferentes casas nobles y a los alcaldes de los pueblos del reino. A la mañana del día siguiente se procederá a repartir comunicados sobre el compromiso al resto del pueblo.

— Veo que en las invitaciones también incluyen a un acompañante.

— Por su puesto, es la costumbre. No podemos impedir que las esposas de los nobles luzcan sus flamantes vestidos y sus lenguas viperinas en tal acontecimiento.

Link no pudo evitar sonreír ante el comentario sarcástico de la princesa. Zelda había comentado muchas veces cuán reprobables eran las conversaciones de la mayoría de las mujeres de la nobleza. No hacían más que criticarse las unas a las otras y alguna vez Zelda había escuchado alguna de esas críticas sobre su persona: sobre lo tan poco refinada que era para ser una princesa, sobre que ya debería haber encontrado marido y haberle dado a éste la corona, sobre cómo debería haber dado ya al menos un heredero, cosas por el estilo. La ley de Hyrule contemplaba que una mujer fuera la gobernante del reino, ¿por qué los nobles no podían aceptarlo? Aquellos comentarios y cotilleos entre supuestas damas no hacían más que enervarla.

— Cierto Alteza. Debemos hacer lo posible para que las damas puedan escandalizarse y chismorrear ante tal acontecimiento —el tono dramático de Link y sus exagerados gestos hacían que a la princesa se le escapara alguna risita—. '¡Qué escándalo! ¡Una mujer en el trono! Y no solo eso, además decide casarse con un plebeyo, ¡con un pastor de cabras! ¡Por todas las Diosas! ¿En qué estará pensando la princesa?' Algo así dirían, ¿no creéis?

Las carcajadas de Zelda resonaron por toda la habitación y Link no pudo evitar imitarla. Cuando consiguió tranquilizarse, la princesa se giró hacia él y apoyó sus enguantadas manos en el rostro de él.

— No os preocupéis, Link. Estoy segura de que todas y cada una de ellas quedará prendada de vuestro hermoso rostro y les hervirá la sangre de envidia por no poder haber conseguido a un hombre tan atractivo —Zelda pudo ver como las mejillas de Link se encendían—. ¿O ahora me vais a decir que no vais rompiendo corazones femeninos allá por donde pasáis?

Link apartó la mirada de ella y se puso como un tomate desde el cuello hasta la punta de las orejas. A Zelda le pareció muy adorable aquella reacción.

— Tampoco hay que exagerar —la voz de Link denotaba su vergüenza—. Es posible que alguna que otra chica de la ciudadela se me haya declarado pero tanto como ir rompiendo corazones…

Zelda no pudo evitar reír ante tal comentario, a veces Link era tan adorablemente inocente. Apartó una de las manos de la cara y con la otra le pellizcó ligeramente la mejilla.

— Sois tan ingenuo.

— ¿Qué queréis decir con eso?

Pero no contestó. Zelda se limitó a sonreír y a continuar con el trabajo que tenía ante ella. Cogió uno de los papeles, lo examinó y frunció un poco el ceño.

— Creo que deberíamos pensar en el atuendo que llevaréis, Link.

— Estáis cambiando de tema —dijo Link apoyando su cabeza en su mano izquierda mientras apoyaba el codo en el brazo del sofá. La única respuesta que obtuvo por parte de ella fue una pequeña risa. Suspiró— ¿Qué necesidad hay de decidir que llevaré? Siempre uso mi ropa de héroe para estas cosas.

Las ropas verdes de héroe se habían convertido en su uniforme como guardia de la princesa. Zelda había mandado confeccionar prendas exactamente iguales a éstas para que así Link pudiera guardar las originales y maltrechas y poder tener varios cambios de ropa.

— Normalmente a los bailes vais en calidad de mi guardián, pero ahora vais como mi prometido, debéis llevar ropa adecuada para la ocasión, aunque quiero que siga mostrando vuestro estatus como guardián. Nadie puede saber que sois mi prometido hasta el anuncio.

— Vaya manera de complicar las cosas.

Zelda rió ante ese comentario y permaneció pensativa unos instantes, considerando las opciones que tenían.

— Es una pena que ya no tengamos aquella armadura… —murmuró para sí misma.

— ¿Qué armadura?

— Una armadura que mandaron hacer mis antepasados para el héroe de la antigüedad —contestó aún pensativa—. Hasta hace años, cuando yo era pequeña, la teníamos aquí en el castillo, pero unos criados la vendieron por error. Es una lástima, era magnífica, os hubiese quedado muy bien, además al parecer tenía algunas propiedades mágicas.

Link permaneció unos instantes pensativo, con la barbilla apoyada en su mano.

— Una armadura con propiedades mágicas… Esperad un momento, Alteza.

Se levantó y se dirigió hasta un arcón, donde guardaba todos los objetos que había conseguido durante su aventura. Lo abrió y empezó a sacar cosas de él; su arco, sus botas de hierro, el aerodisco,… hasta que por fin encontró lo que buscaba. Con una gran sonrisa sacó de dentro del arcón el peto de una armadura y se la mostró a Zelda. Era dorado, con varios motivos grabados y una esmeralda incrustada.

— ¿Es ésta?

Zelda se levantó del sillón y se acercó al joven héroe, cogió el peto y lo observó mientras él sacaba el resto de partes. Esa era la armadura, no cabía ninguna duda.

— ¿Dónde la habéis conseguido, Link? Os debe haber costado una fortuna.

— La vendían en una tienda de la Ciudadela. La tienda tenía unos precios exageradamente caros, pero por suerte Lalo se hizo con ella y los bajó. Gracias a eso pude conseguirla a un módico precio.

Zelda examinó atentamente todas y cada una de las piezas que componían la armadura: el peto, la malla, las hombreras, los brazales, las grebas, etc. Brillaba como si fuera nueva, no tenía ni un solo arañazo, y era sorprendentemente ligera. Volvió a coger el peto y pasó sus dedos delicadamente por él, trazando los dibujos que tenía grabados. Observó a Link, que estaba a su lado, examinado la malla, y no pudo evitar imaginárselo con la armadura puesta. Seguramente estaría muy atractivo con ella.

— Link, ¿por qué no os la probáis? Quiero ver cómo os queda.

— ¿Ahora? —Zelda afirmó con la cabeza— Pero me es difícil ponérmela sólo.

— Pues le pediremos a uno de los guardias que os ayude a ponérosla.

Link suspiró y comenzó a colocar las piezas de la armadura encima de la mesa. Zelda se acercó al arcón para curiosear y vio que, junto al Traje Zora, había varias piezas de ropa negra y roja, incluyendo un gorro rojo con motivos en dorado.

— ¿Y esto? —preguntó la princesa sacando el gorro del baúl.

— Venían con la armadura.

— Ponéoslas también —la única respuesta de Link fue una mirada llena de súplica—. No me miréis así, Link. Necesito ver cómo os queda todo el conjunto para saber si es adecuada para la ocasión.

Link volvió a suspirar y se acercó al arcón para sacar las prendas. Una a una las fue sacando, con cuidado de no desordenar el resto del contenido del baúl. Acto seguido miró a la princesa y le tendió la mano con la intención de que le diera el gorro. Zelda se lo devolvió pero él siguió mirándola.

— ¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó ella.

— Bueno… veréis… tengo que cambiarme y…

— Oh, entiendo —respondió Zelda con una pequeña risita. El titubeo y la vergüenza de Link le parecían adorables—. Pero es muy rudo por vuestra parte pretender que espere en el pasillo, ¿no creéis?

— Ya… pero… —contestó con sus mejillas encendidas— no creo que sea muy adecuado cambiarme delante de vos…

— Pero tenéis un biombo para estas situaciones —dijo ella señalando con la mirada el biombo que había en un extremo de la habitación—. Si no os es suficiente, también tenéis un bonito y amplio cuarto de baño ahí mismo.

Las mejillas de Link habían adquirido un color aún más intenso, al parecer se había olvidado por completo de aquello. Colocó todas las prendas en su brazo derecho de modo que no se le cayera ninguna y se dirigió al baño.

— Voy a avisar a un guardia mientras os cambiáis —dijo Zelda antes de que Link entrara en el baño y él le contestó con una pequeña afirmación de cabeza justo antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Zelda observaba como Link, con ayuda de un guardia, se colocaba las diferentes piezas de la armadura. Realmente la única ayuda que el joven héroe necesitaba era para apretar algunas de las correas que eran de difícil acceso para él. Pensándolo bien, ella misma podría haberlo hecho, no había necesidad de molestar a uno de los guardias que había apostados en el pasillo.

Tras acabar su tarea, el guardia se inclinó ante ambos y salió de la habitación. Link terminó de ajustarse alguna de las correas de sus brazales y se colocó el gorro rojo.

Zelda tuvo que reconocer que el resultado era mejor de lo que ella había imaginado. Link estaba absolutamente espléndido, con esa armadura nadie podría decir que provenía de familia humilde. Era extraño, esa armadura parecía más bien hecha para un miembro de la realeza que para un guerrero.

Tras acabar de colocárselo todo bien, Link sacó otro objeto más del arcón.

— Esto también es parte de la armadura —dijo Link mostrándoselo, era una diadema de oro—. Hace poco me di cuenta de que es parecida a la que lleváis.

Era cierto que eran parecidas. Zelda cogió la diadema y se la colocó a Link en la frente. Ese adorno hacía que la armadura pareciera aún más hecha para la realeza. Pero no le quiso dar importancia, simplemente contempló a su héroe ataviado con la armadura y la diadema dignas de un príncipe. Entonces recordó con una sonrisa que el título oficial que él recibiría después de la boda sería el de príncipe consorte.

— Estáis espléndido, Link —comentó Zelda admirándolo de arriba abajo—. Las damas se desmayarán solo con veros.

— Sois muy exagerada —le contestó con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas a lo que Zelda soltó una risita.

— Puede que un poco, pero realmente estáis muy atractivo así vestido.

— Vaya, ¿solo estoy atractivo con esta armadura? —Link se cruzó de brazos fingiendo indignación y Zelda volvió a reír.

— Por supuesto que no —la princesa puso sus manos a cada lado de la cara de él —. Os pongáis lo que os pongáis estáis siempre muy atractivo. Tenéis unos ojos muy hermosos, tienen un brillo intenso y salvaje que hace que cualquier mujer caiga rendida a vuestros pies.

— ¿Eso os incluye, Zelda?

Los ojos de Link se clavaron en ella, quién se quedó sin palabras ante tal pregunta. Por supuesto que la incluía, desde el momento que lo conoció había notado una atracción irresistible por el joven héroe, una atracción que con el tiempo había ido evolucionando hacia algo más. Pero eso no podía explicárselo, así que adoptó un tono casual, como si lo que dijera fuera algo obvio y lógico, mientras deslizaba sus manos hasta posarlas sobre el peto de la armadura.

— No sólo soy princesa, Link, también soy mujer, y a las mujeres nos atraen los hombres atractivos.

— ¿Entonces solo me queréis por mi aspecto? —dijo Link en tono de broma—. No esperaba esto de su Alteza, no sabía que fuerais tan superficial.

Zelda no pudo evitar reírse ante tal comentario y lo abrazó. Normalmente era él el que hacía aquellos gestos tan poco "correctos", pero esta vez no pudo evitarlo. Tampoco pudo evitar sentir cierta decepción al notar la armadura interponiéndose entre ambos.

Se apartó de él y volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo. Sí, el resultado era más que adecuado para su propósito, excepto por un pequeño detalle. Volvió a acercarse a él y le quitó la diadema de la frente.

— De momento no llevaréis esto, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada de nuestro compromiso hasta el momento del anuncio. Debe parecer que estáis allí en calidad de mi guardián.

— ¿Por qué tanto secretismo? —preguntó él mientras comenzaba a quitarse las partes de la armadura.

— No hay ninguna razón en concreto —le contestó mientras lo ayudaba—. Simplemente quiero que sea una sorpresa.

Cuando por fin se quitó la armadura, Link parecía mucho más cómodo y relajado. Giró varias veces sus hombros y estiró su cuello hacia los lados mientras suspiraba un "mucho mejor" de manera casi inaudible. Zelda, sentada de nuevo en el sofá, observó como los músculos de los brazos del joven héroe se estiraban y relajaban a través de la ajustada camisa negra. No era la primera vez que lo observaba de aquella manera y siempre tenía que luchar contra sí misma para apartar la vista. Se decía a sí misma una y otra vez que no era correcto para una princesa observar a un hombre de aquella manera, pero al fin y al cabo era humana y, como tal, era difícil resistir la tentación. Además no era nada tan grave, no es que él estuviera desnudo ni nada parecido… Tras ese pensamiento no pudo evitar notar como el calor subía por su rostro.

Link la miró curiosamente con una ceja alzada, se sentó también en el sofá y posó su mano en la frente de ella.

— ¿Estáis bien, Alteza? Estáis roja como un tomate.

— Estoy bien, no os preocupéis —le contestó apartando la mano de él de su frente—. Prosigamos con los preparativos del baile. ¿Sabéis bailar?

— ¿Pretendéis que baile? —le preguntó horrorizado.

— ¡Por supuesto! Es un baile al fin y al cabo. Por vuestra respuesta deduzco que no.

— Bueno… conozco los bailes que solemos bailar en Ordon para las festividades, pero no son tan refinados como los que bailáis aquí en el castillo.

— ¿Y cómo se os da?

— Creo que no se me da mal, aunque tampoco soy un experto.

— Muy bien, entonces buscaré a alguien para que os enseñe —Link la miró con cara de cordero degollado— Sabéis que eso no funciona conmigo, Link.

En realidad sí que funcionaba. Cada vez que veía aquellos brillantes y puros ojos llenos de súplica, no podía evitar sentir la necesidad de concederle todo lo que le pidiera, por esa razón tenía que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza mental para no caer en sus redes.

Link suspiró apartando la mirada y reclinó su cabeza sobre el respaldo del sofá, frustrado por no haberse podido salir con la suya. Zelda rió disimuladamente ante su comportamiento. Normalmente Link actuaba de forma bastante madura, pero a veces reaccionaba como un niño, cosa que a la princesa le parecía bastante adorable.

Siguieron revisando los papeles durante un rato más. Zelda comenzaba a sentirse cansada. Había pasado varios días confeccionando aquellos documentos, pensando en todo lo que se necesitaba hacer para la boda, prácticamente sin descanso, y al parecer eso ahora le estaba pasando factura. Empezaba a tener la visión borrosa y notaba como cada vez le costaba más abrir los párpados cuando pestañeaba. Miró a Link a su izquierda, quién parecía ajeno al cansancio de su prometida. Sin poder resistirlo más, la princesa apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro derecho de él y cerró los ojos, necesitaba dormir. A Link no pareció molestarle pues pasó su brazo alrededor de ella y le acarició el pelo suavemente, alentándola a quedarse dormida, cosa que no tardó en hacer.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que se había quedado dormida. Cuando despertó, lo primero que notó fue un olor que le resultaba familiar, en ese momento no supo reconocerlo, pero era muy agradable, así que inspiró con fuerza, deleitándose con el aroma. Lo siguiente que notó fue que ya no estaba sentada apoyada en el hombro de Link, ahora estaba tumbada con la cabeza sobre algo. También notó algo cálido sobre su mejilla. Al abrir los ojos solo vio algo negro que parecía tejido. Alzó la mirada hacia arriba y vio a Link con la espalda apoyada en el respaldo del sofá y la cabeza inclinada hacia un lado, durmiendo. Al parecer, mientras dormía, ella había acabado tumbada en el sofá con la cabeza apoyada en el regazo de él. El olor que había sentido era el de Link, lo cálido que notaba sobre la mejilla era su mano y el tejido negro la camisa que llevaba.

Al ser plenamente consciente de la situación en la que estaban, Zelda se puso tensa, pero pronto se relajó, estaban solos en esa habitación, nadie podía verlos. Se acercó más y hundió su cabeza en el estómago de él, disfrutando de la calidez que desprendía y de su aroma. Le gustaba como olía, era un aroma natural, sin una pizca de perfume. No es que no le gustaran los perfumes, pero los nobles solían excederse con él y atontaban completamente el sentido del olfato de la princesa. Aunque estaba mezclado un poco con olor a sudor, a Zelda no le importó, en comparación era muchísimo más agradable.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lord Wallace

_¡Tercer capítulo! De nuevo gracias por leer y/o comentar este fic y a Alfax por revisarlo.  
He visto que algunos habéis dicho que os gusta mi manera de narrar. Es algo que me alegra mucho, pues he revisado los capítulos decenas de veces hasta estar satisfecha con el resultado y que esté todo correcto, aun así, sé que me habré dejado algún fallo por ahí, me disculpo por ello de antemano._

_He de aclarar que uso los nombres de los personajes de la versión española del juego, por lo que puede que haya alguien que se confunda. A medida que salgan, os iré poniendo una aclaración:  
Perícleo = Auru_

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 3**  
**Lord Wallace**

Zelda le había pedido a su antiguo tutor, Perícleo, que enseñara a Link a bailar. Perícleo había sido su tutor de niña en muchas disciplinas, incluida la danza, y, puesto a que había ayudado a Link durante su aventura, la princesa había pensado que era la persona ideal para enseñar al joven héroe.

Los tres se hallaban por la tarde en uno de los salones del castillo. Zelda era la pareja de baile de Link durante las lecciones. Llevaban un rato bailando al ritmo de "un, dos, tres…" que Perícleo marcaba. Al principio Link se movía torpemente y el tutor tenía que darle instrucciones de cómo proceder, pero a medida que pasaban los minutos el joven fue progresando rápidamente, tenía buena coordinación y gran agilidad.

— Hagamos una pausa —indicó Perícleo—. Lo hacéis mejor de lo que esperaba, Link, habéis progresado mucho en poco tiempo.

— Tiene razón —comentó la princesa—. Pensaba que seríais más torpe.

— Gracias —contestó de forma sarcástica, a lo que Zelda rió.

— No pretendía ofenderos pero he visto a muchos de los guardias del castillo intentar bailar y fallar estrepitosamente.

— Creo que hay algo en su entrenamiento como soldados que hace que sean unos negados para otras disciplinas, Alteza —comentó el tutor—. Yo también he visto a muchos guerreros intentarlo y, sobretodo, he visto a Salma. Fue una visión bastante triste.

— Siento mucho que los guerreros no sirvamos para otra cosa que luchar —dijo Link visiblemente ofendido.

— Oh, Link —le dijo la princesa riendo y poniendo su mano en la mejilla de él—. Ya os hemos dicho que vos sois diferente. No es que tengáis un gran talento para bailar, pero no lo hacéis mal.

Link la miró a los ojos fijamente y suspiró resignado, a lo que Zelda solo pudo reír.

— ¿Os puedo preguntar algo, Alteza?

— Claro, maestro, ¿qué ocurre?

— ¿Por qué queréis que Link aprenda a bailar? Normalmente la guardia no participa en los bailes, solo se dedican a vigilar. ¿Qué os proponéis?

— Lo siento, pero no puedo decíroslo, es un secreto —contestó tras una risita.

— Siempre habéis tenido un carácter travieso y maquinador tras esa fachada de princesa sosegada y madura.

Zelda no pudo evitar que se le escapara una pequeña risa ante ese comentario. En ese instante uno de los sirvientes entró en el salón.

— Alteza —dijo el sirviente—, Lord Wallace Stain, hijo del duque Phillias Stain, ha venido a verla.

— Entendido. Me reuniré con él en la sala del trono.

Tras eso el sirviente hizo una reverencia ante ella y se marchó.

— Supongo que tendremos que dejar las clases para mañana —comentó Perícleo.

— Lo siento, maestro.

— No importa, los deberes reales son lo primero.

* * *

Zelda se encontraba sentada en su inmenso trono a la espera de que Lord Wallace apareciera por la puerta. La sala ya había sido completamente restaurada. La efigie de las diosas y de la Trifuerza se hallaba a su espalda de forma tan majestuosa como antaño.

Miró a su izquierda, donde, como era costumbre, se hallaba Link, de pie, con expresión seria. Parecía más nervioso que de costumbre.

— ¿Os ocurre algo, Link? Parecéis tenso.

— Ya sabéis que siempre me pongo nervioso ante los nobles —contestó sin apartar la vista de la puerta de la sala—. Ni yo soy de su agrado, ni ellos lo son del mío.

Zelda suspiró.

Entre Link y muchos de los nobles, sobre todo si éstos vivían lejos de la Ciudadela, se podía notar cierta tensión. Al parecer éstos no acababan de creer que el joven héroe fuera el artífice de las proezas que afirmaba haber hecho. Solo los nobles que habían vivido de cerca los acontecimientos creían en él.

— ¿Para qué creéis que ha venido, Alteza? —preguntó Link en voz baja para que los guardias y cortesanos que se hallaban en la sala no los oyeran.

— No lo sé. Tendremos que esperar a que llegue para saberlo.

En realidad sí que lo sabía. Lord Wallace Stain ya se había presentado ante ella sin previo aviso en otras ocasiones y siempre había sido para lo mismo, pedir su mano. La última vez había sido poco antes de la aparición de Zant. Ni a Zelda ni al consejo les agradaba lo más mínimo Lord Wallace. No era más que un noble pomposo y engreído que se pasaba todo el tiempo luciéndose y mirándose el ombligo sin preocuparse lo más mínimo de lo que necesitaba el pueblo. Por eso, pese a ser un hyliano, nunca se le había considerado un posible candidato al trono.

Finalmente la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre joven y apuesto, pero con porte altivo y arrogante, acompañado de uno de los sirvientes del castillo.

— Lord Wallace Stain, Alteza —dijo el sirviente desde la puerta.

— Adelante Lord Wallace —dijo Zelda al noble.

Mientras el sirviente se hacía a un lado, Lord Wallace se acercó al trono y se hincó ante la princesa, con una de sus rodillas apoyada en el suelo y poniendo su puño derecho en su pecho.

— Es un placer volver a veros, Alteza. Estáis aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba.

Zelda pudo ver de reojo como Link se movía inquieto ante las palabras del noble. Al parecer ya se había percatado de las intenciones de éste.

— Supongo que el hombre a vuestra izquierda es el que dice ser el héroe elegido por las diosas, ¿cierto? —continuó el noble en tono irónico.

Zelda sintió como la ira crecía dentro de ella ante aquel tono de voz tan hiriente. Miró a Link, quien parecía impasible ante aquel comentario, pero pudo notar un cierto desagrado reflejado en sus ojos.

— Así es Lord Wallace —le contestó Zelda intentando aparentar tranquilidad—. Éste es Sir Link, el hombre que nos salvó —remarcó la palabra "salvó"— a todos de las garras del tirano.

— Es realmente difícil de creer que un solo hombre haya derrotado él solo a todo un ejército de monstruos —aquel comentario hizo que Zelda lo mirara fríamente— Solo estoy expresando una opinión, Alteza.

— ¿A qué habéis venido, Lord Wallace? —preguntó fríamente Zelda— ¿O solo habéis venido a cuestionar la legitimidad de Sir Link como héroe?

— He venido a pedir vuestra mano, princesa.

— ¿Qué os hace pensar que mi respuesta va a ser diferente de las otras veces? —la princesa comenzaba a sentirse irritada ante la presencia de aquel hombre.

— He pensado que después de todo lo que pasó hace un año iría siendo hora de que un rey se sentara en ese trono. Mi familia, amigos y sirvientes siempre dicen que soy muy inteligente, que soy el candidato perfecto para ello. Además, he sido entrenado en el manejo de la espada por los mejores maestros, podría defenderos de cualquiera que ose amenazaros, Alteza.

¿Ese tipo era estúpido o qué? Eso era en lo único que la princesa podía pensar en ese mismo instante. Lord Wallace se tenía a sí mismo en alta estima, pero no era más que un arrogante y estúpido narcisista. Zelda comenzó a rumiar la mejor manera de deshacerse de él. Sonrió para sí misma, se le había ocurrido una gran idea para ello.

— Tenéis razón, Lord Wallace —Zelda vio de reojo como Link la miraba inquisitivamente—. Es cierto que, después de la invasión, este reino necesita a un hombre inteligente, fuerte y, sobretodo, diestro con la espada —la princesa vio cómo el noble sonreía satisfecho, había picado en el anzuelo—. Se me acaba de ocurrir una idea. ¿Por qué no os batís en duelo con Sir Link? Si lográis vencerlo tendré en cuenta vuestra propuesta.

— Me parece una idea excelente, Alteza.

Zelda observó al noble atentamente, quien miraba a Link con mirada desafiante y esbozando una sonrisa arrogante. Qué ingenuo. Luego miró a Link, quien devolvía la mirada a Lord Wallace con aparente indiferencia, pero Zelda pudo percibir cierto brillo en sus ojos.

— Bien pues —dijo Zelda llamando la atención de los dos hombres—. Por ahora es mejor que descanséis, Lord Wallace, y mañana celebraremos el duelo, ¿os parece bien?

— Sí, Alteza.

* * *

Cuando se hubieron concretado los detalles del duelo y Lord Wallace se hubo marchado de la sala, Zelda se apresuró a retirarse a sus aposentos, seguida de Link. Una vez dentro, y de forma muy poco elegante, la princesa se tiró a la cama y estalló a carcajadas.

— Esta actitud es muy poco propia de una princesa refinada y elegante como vos, Alteza —le dijo Link con una sonrisa mientras permanecía de pie junto a ella—. ¿Qué dirá la gente si os ve así?

— Oh, vamos, Link. Ahora me diréis que no os ha parecido divertido —le contestó ella levantándose y colocándose frente a él— El muy iluso realmente cree que puede venceros. Es divertido. Además, me tendríais que estar agradecido. Os he brindado la oportunidad perfecta para que os venguéis de él por sus ofensivas palabras.

— No es que me importe lo que piense o diga de mí, pero tenéis razón, princesa. Gracias —le dijo Link de forma sincera, esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

— ¿Gracias? ¿¡Solo eso!? ¿No creéis que merezca algo más que un "gracias"? —le cuestionó de forma coqueta rodeándole el cuello con sus brazos.

— Sólo soy un simple soldado, Alteza —le contestó siguiéndole el juego—. ¿Qué puede ofrecerle alguien de mi categoría a una princesa como vos?

— No sé, seguro que se os ocurre algo.

Tras eso Zelda se apartó de él con un guiño y le dio la espalda. Notó como Link la cogía del brazo y la giraba hacia él de nuevo. Podía ver una sonrisa pícara en la cara de él.

— ¿Qué tal esto? —acto seguido la acercó a él y le dio un pequeño beso en la frente—. Muchas gracias, Zelda.

Zelda notó como le temblaban las piernas y cómo su sangre le subía a la cara. En ese instante tuvo un pequeño deja vú, la situación era muy semejante a la que había vivido en la Ciudadela cuando él aceptó el compromiso.

— ¿Ha sido suficiente el pago o queréis más? —Link aún conservaba aquella sonrisa que hacía que a Zelda le latiera muy deprisa el corazón—. Y si creéis que un beso en la frente no es suficiente puedo daros otro.

Link se acercó mucho a Zelda. La princesa podía notar el aliento de él en su rostro. Sabía que él solo le estaba tomando el pelo, era imposible que se comportara de aquella manera tan descarada si no era porque estaba bromeando, era demasiado tímido y formal, pero ella lo quería, quería ese beso que le estaba ofreciendo.

El joven héroe rio y se apartó de ella. Hizo una pequeña reverencia y se apresuró hasta la puerta.

— ¿A dónde creéis que vais, Link? —Link se giró hacia ella confuso— ¿Realmente pensáis que ha sido suficiente? Me habéis ofrecido otro si no era suficiente, así que ya estáis tardando. Y nada de un beso en la frente o en la mejilla como a una niña pequeña.

Zelda observó cómo Link se ponía rojo como un tomate y balbuceaba palabras inteligibles. Si osaba gastarle una broma tenía que estar dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Se acercó a él y lo agarró por el cuello de la túnica, tirando de él para que estuvieran a la misma altura.

— ¿A qué esperáis, Link? —susurró Zelda—. ¿O es que el gran héroe no es lo suficientemente valiente como para besar a su prometida?

Zelda notó como la temblorosa mano de Link se posaba en su hombro. Vio como tragaba saliva mientras se acercaba a ella. Justo antes de que sus labios se tocaran se detuvo y la miró a los ojos. Zelda podía ver el nerviosismo en sus ojos. Finalmente él cerró los ojos y ella se apresuró a hacer lo mismo. Instantes después la princesa notó los cálidos labios de Link posándose suavemente sobre los suyos.

Apenas duró unos segundos, pero durante ese tiempo Zelda había podido sentir como su corazón latía fuertemente dentro de su pecho, tanto que parecía que iba a salírsele.

Link se apartó de ella y, tras inclinar la cabeza, se apresuró a salir de la habitación. Cuando hubo cerrado la puerta tras él, Zelda retrocedió hasta llegar a su cama, donde calló de espaldas. Permaneció un rato mirando al vacío, intentando calmar los latidos de su corazón.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente Zelda desayunaba en el comedor del castillo acompañada de Lord Wallace. La situación era de lo más incómoda para la princesa, el noble no hacía nada más que intentar adularla o hablar de sí mismo, enumerando todas y cada una de las supuestas virtudes que poseía. Zelda empezaba a aburrirse, incluso tuvo que disimular como pudo un bostezo, cuando Lord Wallace cambió de repente de tema.

— ¿Dónde está el héroe hoy? —preguntó con arrogancia—. Pensaba que era como vuestra sombra, siempre pegado a vos, Alteza.

Zelda sintió ganas de pegarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero debía de conservar las formas. Ya se encargaría Link más tarde de ponerlo en su sitio.

— Por las mañanas Sir Link se encarga de entrenar a los reclutas —contestó fríamente—. Está haciendo un gran trabajo con ellos, hacía tiempo que nuestros soldados no estaban tan bien entrenados y disciplinados.

— Es una pena que siendo el heredero de la casa Stain no pueda entrar en la guardia —dijo con mucho orgullo—, estoy seguro que podría enseñarles a esos soldados muchas cosas. Con mis habilidades podría llegar rápidamente al rango de coronel.

"Estúpido arrogante" pensó Zelda.

— ¿Por qué no les mostráis esas habilidades durante el duelo? —preguntó Zelda con una sonrisa falsa—. Link ostenta el rango de capitán, pero solo porque él no quiso un rango mayor, aunque siendo mi guardia personal es solo un rango honorífico, así que estoy segura de que vuestro combate será un espectáculo digno de ver.

* * *

El combate estaba previsto que se celebrara una hora antes del mediodía. Tras el desayuno, Zelda se había excusado ante Lord Wallace, argumentando que tenía trabajo, y le había pedido a uno de sus secretarios que le enseñara el castillo. Realmente no tenía tanto trabajo, pero no soportaba estar ni un segundo más junto a él.

Cuando llegó la hora, Zelda, acompañada de una de sus doncellas y de algunos cortesanos, se apresuró a ir hasta el patio de entrenamiento dónde se celebraría el duelo. Allí, dentro del barracón donde se guardaba el equipo de entrenamiento, ya estaba Link, listo para el combate, rodeado por algunos de los reclutas a los que entrenaba y algún que otro oficial de la guardia.

Zelda se excusó a su séquito y entró al lugar. Link, al verla, también se disculpó ante sus compañeros y se acercó a ella. No parecía en absoluto afectado por los acontecimientos de la noche anterior, al fin y al cabo solo había sido una broma, un juego, o al menos eso le había hecho creer ella.

— ¿Nervioso, Link? —preguntó Zelda aun sabiendo la respuesta.

— ¿Vos qué creéis? —le contestó jovialmente, a lo que ella soltó una risita.

Tras varios minutos de charla amena, Zelda vio como Link de repente se callaba y su expresión se volvía seria mientras miraba hacia la entrada. Se giró y vio a Lord Wallace acercándose.

— Ya estáis aquí, héroe —la forma en la que pronunciaba la palabra "héroe" denotaba claramente desprecio—. Y además parece que tenemos público.

Zelda asomó la cabeza fuera y vio como un gran número de sirvientes y soldados se habían agrupado en las partes altas que rodeaban el patio para poder contemplar mejor el espectáculo. Mientras que Lord Wallace era ayudado por algunos soldados a ponerse el equipo de protección, Zelda y Link continuaron conversando.

— Quiero que le deis tal paliza que no pueda ponerse en pie en un mes —dijo Zelda en voz baja agarrándolo por la túnica.

— ¡Alteza! —exclamó Link intentando no levantar mucho la voz—. Eso no es algo que debería decir una señorita como vos, es muy cruel por vuestra parte.

— No será para tanto y es a vos a quién ha insultado, deberíais estar furioso —le reprochó mientras lo cogía por la túnica con las dos manos.

— No es que no esté enfadado, simplemente no me dejo llevar por él —Link miró de reojo a Lord Wallace—. Nos está mirando. No parece muy contento.

Zelda miró también de reojo. En efecto, no parecía contento, es más, miraba intensamente a Link con ojos llenos de furia. Zelda sonrió ante una idea. Soltó la túnica, puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de Link y se acercó para susurrarle al oído.

— ¿No creéis que es divertido hacerle enfadar? —le susurró mientras no perdía detalle de la reacción del Lord.

Link se inclinó ligeramente para acercar sus labios al oído de ella.

— Sois una mujer muy cruel, Zelda —le contestó Link también susurrando.

Zelda sintió un escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo al notar el aliento de Link en su cuello. Observó al noble, quién parecía echar chispas por los ojos por culpa de la ira.

— ¿Están los dos combatientes listos? —preguntó un soldado desde la entrada del barracón.

Tras desearle suerte a Link, Zelda se apresuró a salir al patio y colocarse junto a su séquito para contemplar el espectáculo. El primero en salir fue Lord Wallace, quien saludó y sonrió seductoramente a las sirvientas jóvenes que se apiñaban en la parte de arriba. Éstas se miraron las unas a las otras, mientras reían y se sonrojaban. Acto seguido Link salió al patio acompañado de una gran ovación. Zelda vio como la sonrisa arrogante del lord desaparecía por completo a oír como las mismas sirvientas con las que había coqueteado gritaban efusivamente el nombre del héroe.

Ambos combatientes se colocaron uno frente al otro. Lord Wallace llevaba como protección un peto, brazales, grebas, un casco y un escudo, Link en cambio solo llevaba como protección la cota de malla bajo su túnica y su inseparable escudo hyliano. Ambos empuñaron sus espadas de entrenamiento y se colocaron en guardia a la espera que les dieran la señal para comenzar.

Lord Wallace bufó exasperadamente mientras observaba a Link empuñar la espada.

— ¿Esto es algún tipo de broma? —preguntó indignado, bajando su espada, dirigiéndose a Zelda— ¿Qué pretendéis con esto, Alteza?

— ¿Ocurre algo, Lord Wallace? —preguntó Link confuso.

El noble lo miró con ojos llenos de ira.

— ¿Qué hacéis empuñando la espada con la izquierda? ¿Es que nadie os ha enseñado a corregir esa anomalía vuestra?

— ¡Lord Wallace! —exclamó Zelda, pero Link la detuvo alzando la mano hacia ella.

— Siento haberos ofendido, milord —se disculpó Link fríamente—, pero como comprenderéis solo soy un pastor de cabras al que un día el espíritu Farone le dio esta túnica y le dijo que había sido elegido por las diosas para ser héroe. Mi único maestro fue el espectro de un guerrero del pasado que, casualmente, también era zurdo.

— Lord Wallace —interrumpió Zelda—, ésta es la condición que os puse, si queréis que considere vuestra propuesta solo tenéis que derrotar a Sir Link.

Lord Wallace, a regañadientes, volvió a adoptar posición de combate y el duelo por fin pudo comenzar.

— ¡Ánimo Sir Link! —se les escuchó a las sirvientas gritar—. ¡Tú puedes con él, capitán! —gritaron los soldados.

Cuando el comandante Aster del ejército de Hyrule, quien ejercía de árbitro, dio la señal de comienzo, el primero en atacar fue Lord Wallace. Se abalanzó hacia Link con los ojos llenos de furia y sujetando la espada con las dos manos. Su espada describió un arco horizontal hasta chocar con la de su contrincante, quien la bloqueó sin mucha dificultad. Link se dedicaba a esquivar y bloquear sin demasiado esfuerzo las furiosas envestidas del noble. Finalmente, tras una estocada por parte de Lord Wallace, Link saltó por encima del noble colocándose a su espalda y, antes de que éste pudiera reaccionar, le colocó el filo de su espada en el cuello, poniéndole fin al combate.

— El ganador es Sir Link —anunció el comandante cogiéndole el brazo izquierdo y alzándolo, una gran ovación siguió al anuncio.

— Enhorabuena Sir Link —felicitó Zelda colocándose a su lado para luego girarse hacia Lord Wallace —. ¿Os encontráis bien, Lord Wallace?

El noble no contestó, simplemente se giró y se dirigió al barracón a quitarse las protecciones.

— Has estado espléndido, muchacho —dijo Aster mientras los espectadores comenzaban a dispersarse—, aunque hay que reconocer que tu contrincante no estaba a tu altura.

— Gracias, comandante.

— Habéis sido muy blando con él, Link —le reprochó Zelda un poco indignada.

— Hubiese estado muy mal por mi parte haber sido muy duro con él —respondió tímidamente.

— Pero os ha estado insultando desde que llegó.

— Lo sé. Cuando me ha reprochado que usara la mano izquierda he pensado en humillarlo delante de todo el mundo, pero cuando ha llegado el momento no me he visto capaz de hacerlo. Lo siento mucho —se disculpó mientras bajaba la cabeza avergonzado.

Zelda suspiró. Alzó sus manos y las colocó a ambos lados de la cara de él y la alzó de tal manera que estuvieran ambos cara a cara.

— No tenéis porqué disculparos, Link. Soy yo la que se dejó llevar por la ira, vos hicisteis bien. Sois el hombre más bueno y amable que he conocido jamás, y no quiero que cambiéis por nada del mundo.

El flequillo de Link cayó tapándole ligeramente los ojos. Zelda se apresuró a apartárselo con su mano derecha, acariciando suavemente su frente con la punta de los dedos. Estuvieron varios segundos así, hasta que escucharon al comandante carraspear. Se giraron hacia él y vieron cómo les señalaba hacia el barracón con la cabeza. Miraron hacia el barracón y vieron a Lord Wallace salir de él. Parecía todavía enfadado, pero Zelda prefirió ignorar ese hecho cuando se dirigió a él.

— Parecéis cansado, Lord Wallace —le dijo—. ¿Por qué no os vais a asear y a descansar y nos reunimos más tarde en mi estudio? Vos también, Sir Link.

Antes de que el noble tuviera tiempo para reprochar, Zelda llamó a un sirviente, al que indicó que acompañara al Lord hasta su habitación y que lo ayudara a asearse y cambiarse.

* * *

Zelda y el comandante Aster se encontraban en el estudio de ella esperando a Link y a Lord Wallace. Estaban sentados en unos sillones, uno frente al otro, mientras tomaban tranquilamente un té y conversaban sobre el combate.

El comandante Aster era un hombre muy alto y corpulento. Durante años, había sido el comandante del ejército y el hombre de mayor confianza del difunto padre de Zelda, el Rey. Tras la muerte de éste, Sir Aster se había retirado de su puesto, pero, tras la invasión del Crepúsculo y ver lo bajo que había caído el ejército, la princesa le había pedido que volviera para restaurar su gloria de antaño. Era un hombre de carácter noble y sencillo, características que, junto a sus grandes habilidades como espadachín y estratega, habían hecho que fuera muy querido y respetado entre el resto de soldados.

— Hay una cosa que quiero preguntaros, Alteza —dijo el comandante Aster tras acabarse su té.

— ¿Qué es?

— Quiero aclarar que mi pregunta es por simple curiosidad y que no pretendo de ninguna manera cuestionar vuestras decisiones.

— Adelante comandante Aster, no os cortéis.

Sir Aster observó a Zelda un momento para luego suspirar.

— ¿A qué ha venido todo esto? —preguntó al fin.

— No sé a qué os referís, comandante.

— Me refiero a este combate. Sé lo poco que os gusta Lord Wallace y que nunca habéis tenido reparos en rechazar sus proposiciones abiertamente, así que no entiendo a qué venía el combate contra Link. Todos sabemos que el muchacho tenía todas las de ganar antes siquiera de que empezaran.

— La razón es muy sencilla, comandante Aster —contestó Zelda tras tomar un pequeño sorbo de su té—. Desde que llegó, Lord Wallace ha estado insultando y menospreciando a Sir Link. Solo quería darle una lección al respecto, aunque debería haberme imaginado que Sir Link iba a ser blando con él.

— Lo entiendo pero ¿y todo ese flirteo?

Zelda notó calor en sus mejillas tras la pregunta del comandante y desvió la mirada.

— Habéis estado todo el rato coqueteando con Link delante de Lord Wallace. ¿También era parte del castigo?

Zelda simplemente asintió con la cabeza. Vio como el comandante se levantaba, se dirigía hacia uno de los ventanales y permanecía allí en silencio, de espaldas a ella, observando los jardines. Estaba claro que no estaba muy contento con el comportamiento de ella. Al haber sido un gran amigo de su padre, Zelda había tenido desde pequeña una relación muy cercana a él, casi familiar, así que se sentía un poco mal por haberlo decepcionado de aquella manera. Pese a que no soportaba a Lord Wallace, reconocía que había sido muy irrespetuosa con él.

— ¿Sabéis, Alteza? —dijo al fin el comandante rompiendo el silencio—, le tengo mucho aprecio a ese chico.

¿En serio? ¿De verdad alguien tan humilde como Sir Aster podía apreciar a alguien tan arrogante como Lord Wallace? Zelda no sabía qué pensar de las palabras del hombre.

— Es un joven honesto, amable y con un gran corazón —prosiguió Aster—, no puedo permitir que juguéis de esa manera con él.

Ahora Zelda empezaba a entender sus palabras. No se estaba precisamente refiriéndose a Lord Wallace.

— Me he percatado de los ojos de adoración con los que os mira —el comandante se giró hacia ella mientras seguía hablando—. Link os aprecia más de lo que os pensáis, Alteza, y no quiero que le partáis el corazón el día que se elija a vuestro futuro marido.

¿Así que era eso? Zelda no pudo evitar sonreír ante esas palabras. Si eso era todo lo que le preocupaba, no tenía ningún motivo para hacerlo. La princesa se debatió en si explicarle o no al comandante Aster sobre lo del compromiso. Sabía que él era un hombre honrado y discreto, que no abriría la boca si ella se lo pedía.

— Creo que debo contaros algo, comandante —dijo la princesa—, pero he de rogaros discreción sobre el asunto. Es algo que todavía no se ha hecho público y se hará durante el próximo baile.

— Tenéis mi palabra de que no diré nada, princesa.

— Muy bien. Habéis de saber que ya estoy comprometida, Sir Aster.

— ¿Cómo? —cuestionó el comandante asombrado—. ¿Desde cuándo?

— Desde hace poco más de dos semanas.

— ¿Y él lo sabe? —Aster demostraba cierta pena tanto en su tono de voz como en su cara.

— Por supuesto que lo sabe, comandante —contestó Zelda con una gran sonrisa—, al fin y al cabo es con él con quien me he comprometido.

La princesa se fijó en cómo el rostro del comandante Aster iba cambiando de expresión con gran rapidez. De la pena inicial pasó a la estupefacción y finalmente a una gran alegría. Cuando ya no pudo contenerse más, el comandante estalló a carcajadas.

Justo en ese momento sonaron unos golpes en la puerta seguidos de la apertura de ésta. Link entró y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Miró estupefacto al comandante, quien todavía reía sonoramente. Zelda se fijó que el joven héroe, como acostumbraba a hacer cuando no tenía que entrenar, no llevaba ni su cota de malla ni el escudo, y los guantes los llevaba colgando del cinturón.

— ¿Ocurre algo? —preguntó confuso.

— ¡Hombre, muchacho! ¡Felicidades! —gritó el comandante acercándose a él y lo abrazó fuertemente—. Qué bien guardado te lo tenías, ¿eh?

Link miró a la princesa con expresión interrogante, a lo que ella solo le sonrió. El comandante lo soltó pero comenzó a darle palmadas en la espalda.

— Su Alteza me ha explicado lo del compromiso —le dijo al ver su confusión—. No sabes la suerte que tienes, chico. Muchos hombres matarían por estar en tu pellejo.

El comandante volvió a reír y Link se sonrojó y se rascó la nuca avergonzado por las palabras de éste. Zelda comprobó una vez más cuán adorable era Link cuando se sonrojaba. En ese instante la puerta se volvió a abrir y entró uno de los sirvientes.

— Alteza, Lord Wallace quiere verla —anunció el sirviente.

— Que pase —contestó levantándose del sillón.

Lord Wallace entró y el sirviente se marchó cerrando tras de sí la puerta. El noble traía cara de pocos amigos, no parecía muy contento, y Zelda se imaginaba el porqué. Éste miró a Link con aún más desprecio del que había mostrado hasta ahora. Zelda vio como el comandante fruncía el ceño al percatarse de este hecho.

— Lord Wallace, ¿por qué no tomáis asiento? —le indicó Zelda, señalando uno de los sillones frente a ella, y él accedió.

El comandante volvió a tomar asiento y Link se colocó a la izquierda de ella de pie, como era costumbre.

— Bueno Lord Wallace —comenzó a decir Zelda cuando éste se hubo sentado—, no habéis podido vencer a Link así que, como acordamos, he de rechazar vuestra propuesta.

— Deberíais reconsiderar eso, princesa —dijo Lord Wallace algo indignado—. No encontrareis mejor partido que yo. No podéis comparar las habilidades de alguien de alta cuna como yo con las de un paleto impresentable.

Ahora era Zelda la que se sentía indignada. ¿Cómo ese tipo arrogante y pomposo se atrevía a insultar a Link de aquella manera? Aunque en una cosa tenía razón, no se podía comparar entre ellos, la nobleza y el coraje de Link valían mucho más que cualquier cosa que pudiera ofrecer aquel estúpido y presuntuoso noble.

La princesa miró de reojo a su izquierda y vio a Link tenso, con los puños cerrados fuertemente y la mirada fría como el hielo. Estaba convencida de que si Lord Wallace lo miraba en aquel preciso instante, aquella mirada le helaría la sangre.

— La verdad es que el resultado del combate era bastante predecible —dijo el comandante recibiendo por parte de Lord Wallace una mirada de odio—, al fin y al cabo Link es nuestro mejor guerrero. Princesa, si pretendéis casaros con un hombre que pueda derrotarle, ya podéis ir preparándoos para vestir santos.

Zelda miró al comandante con ojos interrogativos, a lo que éste respondió con un guiño cómplice. Parecía que el comandante Aster, ahora que conocía la verdad, también quería participar en aquel pequeño juego de humillar a Lord Wallace.

— Puede que tengáis razón —dijo Zelda a la vez que se levantaba y se colocaba frente a Link, quien la miraba confuso—. Sir Link es el hombre más fuerte que conozco, no por nada derrotó al mismísimo Ganondorf con sus propias manos —continuó mientras posaba seductoramente su mano sobre el pecho de él y lo acariciaba ligeramente, notando la dureza y firmeza de sus pectorales a través de la túnica—. Quizás debería elegirlo a él como mi futuro esposo, ¿no creéis? —cuestionó girándose hacia Lord Wallace.

— ¿No lo diréis en serio, Alteza? —gritó el noble levantándose de su asiento— Es un plebeyo.

— ¿Y? —cuestionó ella—. También es el elegido de las diosas, no hay nada más noble que eso.

Zelda observó cómo Lord Wallace abría los ojos horrorizado y todo su rostro se ponía rojo de la ira. El noble hizo una reverencia y se apresuró a salir de la sala, dando un portazo en el proceso. La princesa no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comportamiento. Mientras reía notó una mano posándose sobre su hombro. Al girarse vio a Link mirándola con reproche.

— Creo que esta vez os habéis pasado, Alteza.

— Sois demasiado amable, Link —contestó Zelda mirándolo intensamente—. Ese hombre necesitaba que alguien lo pusiera en su sitio. Nadie que os insulte delante de mí puede irse de rositas.

Ambos permanecieron mirándose, prácticamente sin pestañear, sin dejarse intimidar por la mirada amenazante del otro, hasta que la risa del comandante resonó por toda la habitación.

— ¿No deberíais esperar a la boda pare este tipo de riñas? —preguntó intentando contener la risa.

Link y Zelda apartaron la vista del otro avergonzados, lo que hizo que el comandante riera aún más fuerte.

— Creo que os dejaré a solas para que arregléis vuestra pequeña riña matrimonial —dijo el comandante mientras salía y cerraba la puerta tras de sí, aún riendo sonoramente.

Un silencio incómodo se adueñó de la sala tras la salida del comandante. Zelda observó a Link frente suyo, quien parecía molesto. Ella no entendía por qué se había enfadado, al fin y al cabo lo había hecho por él, bueno, en realidad sí lo entendía. Link suspiró y se dejó caer pesadamente en uno de los sillones.

— Link —llamó la princesa mientras se acerca lentamente a él con la cabeza gacha—, entiendo que no os guste la forma tan cruel con la que he tratado a Lord Wallace, pero no voy a permitir que nadie os insulte de esa manera. Me da igual quién sea, un noble, un príncipe, nadie tiene derecho a pasar por encima de vos, nadie es superior a vos.

Zelda no había levantado la mirada en ningún momento, tenía miedo de levantarla y de encontrarse con aquellos hermosos ojos clavados en ella llenos de reproche. Sin previo aviso, notó la mano de él sobre su brazo y como tiraba de ella hasta que cayó sentada sobre su regazo. Link la rodeó con sus brazos y la abrazó fuertemente. Los brazos de ella habían acabado aprisionados entre ambos.

— Sé que lo habéis hecho por mí, Zelda —dijo Link apoyando su frente en el hombro de ella—, pero no quiero que tengáis más problemas con ellos por mi culpa, sé que muchos no os toman en serio solo porque sois mujer. Tengo miedo de que el día que se anuncie el compromiso la situación empeore.

Link aflojó un poco el abrazo y Zelda pudo liberar por fin sus brazos. La princesa apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y lo rodeó con sus brazos. Inspiró profundamente. Podía sentir el aroma de Link mezclado con otro, uno fresco que no pudo identificar de qué era. Aquella mezcla la tranquilizaba y pudo notar como todo su cuerpo se relajaba ante él.

— No debéis preocuparos, Link, soy fuerte, sabré arreglármelas. He pasado por situaciones peores, vos mismo lo sabéis —Zelda oyó una pequeña risa proveniente de él y sonrió ante ello—. Además, sé que siempre estaréis junto a mí, ayudándome y reconfortándome cuando la situación se ponga fea.

En respuesta, Link la atrajo más hacia sí mismo.


	5. Capítulo 4: Ilia

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con el capítulo 4. Veréis que este capítulo es un poco diferente, no está desde el punto de vista de Zelda. Quería narrar los acontecimientos que ocurren en este capítulo desde el punto de vista de alguien que no supiera nada sobre el compromiso, espero que os guste. También espero que os agrade como he retratado a Ilia.

Gracias por seguir este fanfic. Voy a proceder a contestar algunos de los comentarios que habéis escrito:

A **leonteenes** y **Pouda-P**: Siento deciros que no se va a ver en ningún momento el punto de vista de Link. Está hecho a posta de esa manera y así seguirá.  
A **Princess Aaramath**: No habrá lemon, lo siento.  
A los demás: gracias por vuestros comentarios y me alegro mucho que os guste. No os contesto uno por uno porque no sé muy bien qué poner, soy muy mala para estas cosas XD

Nombres de los personajes:_  
Bono = Bo; Moy = Ruls; Iván = Colin; Juli = Uli; Salma = Ashei; Goron Kong = Darbus; Gorrigui = Gor Liggs; Braulio = Fado_

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 4:**  
**Ilia**

Pese a que no era la primera vez que estaba en la Ciudadela, le era totalmente desconocida. Los recuerdos que Ilia tenía de aquel lugar eran borrosos y confusos. Había estado allí durante el tiempo en que había perdido la memoria, ahora que la había recuperado por completo los recuerdos de aquellos días se habían vuelto difusos. Por supuesto que todavía recordaba a Telma, al príncipe zora que había rescatado y otras personas y sucesos más, era solo que no acababa de recordar bien el lugar.

Semanas atrás, su padre, el alcalde Bono, había recibido una invitación para asistir a un baile en el castillo. En dicha invitación indicaba que podía ir acompañado, así que Ilia había decidido ir con él. Hacía meses que no veía a Link y tenía muchas ganas de volver a verlo. Pese a que el joven se había marchado del pueblo, Ilia aún guardaba la esperanza de que algún día volviera y así poder comenzar su vida juntos.

Faltaban horas para el baile, así que decidieron pasar antes por la Tasca de Telma. Moy e Iván también los acompañaban, pues Moy había recibido también una invitación y ya que Juli no podía ir, debía cuidar de su hija de apenas un año, e Iván tenía muchas ganas de ver a Link, había decidido llevar a su hijo. Cuando entraron, la taberna estaba abarrotada de gente, todas las mesas estaban ocupadas. Al verlos entrar, Telma se acercó a ellos con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

— ¡Cuánto tiempo sin veros! —exclamó Telma—. ¿Habéis venido por el baile?

— Así es, Telma —contestó Moy— ¿Tú también has recibido una invitación?

— Sí —contestó todavía sonriendo y se giró hacia Ilia—. ¡Por todas las diosas, Ilia! ¡Mírate! Estás preciosa. Éste es el pequeño Iván, ¿cierto? —dijo dirigiéndose al niño—. Has crecido mucho desde la última vez que te vi. Acompañadme, en la mesa del fondo están los demás, podréis sentaros allí.

Cuando llegaron a la mesa, rápidamente Moy fue a saludar a sus ocupantes, dos hombres y una mujer. Al hombre más joven Ilia lo conocía, era Shad, el científico que había ido a Kakariko buscando alguna pista sobre los Uca.

— Dejad que os presente —dijo Moy dirigiéndose a Ilia y su padre—. Éstos son mis compañeros de armas, Perícleo, Salma y Shad —luego se dirigió a sus compañeros—. Compañeros, estos son el alcalde de Ordon, Bono, su hija Ilia y mi hijo Iván —esto último lo dijo poniendo su mano en lo alto de la cabeza del pequeño.

Cuando acabaron las presentaciones y los saludos, todos se dispusieron a sentarse alrededor de la mesa.

— He de suponer que estáis todos invitados, ¿no? —preguntó Moy a sus antiguos compañeros.

— Así es —contestó Shad—, pero no sabemos por qué nos han invitado. En la invitación ponía que se haría un anuncio importante durante el acontecimiento así que es lógico que hayan invitado a los alcaldes y representantes de las diferentes localidades y regiones, como el alcalde Bono aquí presente, pero no le encuentro ninguna lógica a que nos inviten a nosotros.

— Por lo que sé —dijo Perícleo—, la princesa nos ha invitado como agradecimiento por contribuir a la derrota de Ganondorf.

— Es muy amable por su parte —dijo Salma—, pero tampoco es que hiciéramos gran cosa. Casi todo el trabajo lo hizo Link.

— Y no creáis que no lo ha recompensado como es debido —volvió a hablar Perícleo—. El muchacho no sólo tiene un puesto importante dentro de la guardia del castillo, también es el guardia personal de la princesa y se le ve bastante contento con ello, al parecer los dos se han hecho muy buenos amigos, demasiado podría aventurarme a decir.

Ilia notó como un pinchazo en el pecho.

— ¿A qué te refieres?

— Sabéis muy bien a qué me refiero, Moy. Son jóvenes y pasan mucho tiempo juntos a solas, paseando, conversando e incluso salen a cabalgar.

Alguien puso su mano sobre el hombro de Ilia. Miró hacia arriba y vio que era Telma, quien la miraba con una sonrisa confortadora.

— Por supuesto no creo que haya nada de qué preocuparse —prosiguió Perícleo—, la princesa es inteligente y sabia y nuestro héroe un joven sensato y formal.

* * *

Ilia nunca había estado en un lugar tan grande y lujoso. El techo estaba a una altura de vértigo y estaba decorado con enormes lámparas de cristal. Era un lugar tan impresionante que quitaba el aliento, y solo era el vestíbulo.

Todavía faltaba más de una hora para el baile, pero en las invitaciones indicaba que debían ir al castillo antes para poder instalarse y prepararse en las habitaciones que les habían asignado para pasar la noche. Unos sirvientes los guiaron por unos amplios pasillos elegantemente decorados, con cuadros y armaduras y el suelo cubierto por alfombras rojas. La habitación que debía compartir con Telma y Salma era tan lujosa e impresionante como todo lo que había visto hasta ahora, las camas eran blandas y cubiertas de suaves sabanas y el resto de muebles eran sencillos pero elegantes. Si así eran las habitaciones de los invitados, Ilia no quería saber cómo era la de la princesa.

* * *

Si Ilia había creído que el vestíbulo del castillo era impresionante era porque no había tenido idea de cómo sería el salón de baile. El salón era enorme, tan grande como todo el pueblo de Ordon, el suelo era de mármol blanco, los grandes ventanales estaban decorados con cortinas de terciopelo púrpura y las lámparas del techo eran de oro y finos cristales que brillaban con múltiples colores.

Había bastante gente ya, aunque entre ellos había pocos nobles todavía. Entre la multitud Ilia reconoció a varias personas. Allí estaban Leonardo y su hija Lila, el líder de los goron, Goron Kong, acompañado por el anciano Gorrigui e incluso el príncipe Ralis de los zora.

Al fondo de la sala, sobre el estrado, se encontraba el trono en el que la princesa Zelda recibía a los invitados y a la izquierda de ella, de pie y serio, estaba Link. Estaba serio, firme e increíblemente guapo, envuelto en una armadura dorada y bien peinado. No desentonaba para nada, a diferencia de ella y los demás visitantes de Ordon, en aquel ambiente tan elegante y refinado, parecía incluso cómodo estando allí. Ilia supuso que después de un año estaría más que acostumbrado. Un año, ese era el tiempo que había pasado desde la última vez que lo había visto. ¡Cuánto lo había echado de menos! Después de todos esos meses, tenerlo ahí delante tan cerca causaba cierto nerviosismo en ella.

Ilia y su padre esperaban cerca de la entrada al salón a que los anunciaran para acercarse y saludar a la princesa. No eran los únicos esperando, varios nobles y representantes de los pueblos esperaban su turno antes que ellos, y Moy e Iván también esperaban tras ella y su padre.

Link no parecía haberse percatado de la presencia de ninguno de ellos, parecía estar muy concentrado en su trabajo como guardián. Cuando las personas con las que en ese momento estaba hablando la princesa se hubieron marchado, Link se inclinó hacia ésta y le susurró algo al oído mientras sonreía, la princesa en respuesta soltó una pequeña risa. Ilia volvió a notar aquel pinchazo en el pecho al ver la relación tan cercana que parecían tener.

— El alcalde Bono de Ordon e hija —anunció por fin el mayordomo.

Ilia colocó su brazo alrededor del de su padre y ambos caminaron juntos hasta el estrado. Por primera vez en toda la tarde, la mirada de ella y Link se cruzaron. Ilia no pudo contener la emoción que se apoderó de ella al ver la sonrisa que adornaba el rostro de él. Cuando llegaron hasta el estrado, Ilia y Bono hicieron una gran reverencia ante la princesa. Estaba muy nerviosa, no solo veía a Link después de tanto tiempo, sino que además estaba ante la mismísima princesa de Hyrule.

— ¿Qué haces ahí inclinada tanto tiempo? —escuchó a Link decir con tono divertido—. ¿No te duele la espalda?

Ilia levantó un poco la cabeza y vio a su padre, quien parecía algo avergonzado, erguido junto a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba así, inclinada? Miró a Link quien sonreía divertido.

— Tienes que estar más atenta —le dijo Link en tono burlón—. No puedes estar siempre en las nubes.

Ilia no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante tal comentario, lo que provocó la risa de su amigo.

— Link —dijo la princesa con tono serio, aunque se notaba que intentaba disimular una sonrisa—. No os burléis de vuestra amiga. Con el tiempo que ha pasado desde la última vez que os visteis deberíais ser más amable con ella.

Link se rió ligeramente e Ilia lo miró con reproche por ello. Él respondió mirándola directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa amable en su cara, una sonrisa que hacía que el corazón de la muchacha se derritiera en cualquier circunstancia, era difícil enfadarse con él cuando la miraba así. Ilia suspiró derrotada y centró su atención en la princesa, quien esperaba pacientemente a que acabaran ese pequeño jueguecito.

— Alcalde Bono, Ilia —dijo la princesa—, bienvenidos al Castillo de Hyrule. Me alegro mucho de que estéis aquí. Link me ha hablado mucho de vosotros y de Ordon, es un placer conoceros por fin.

— El placer es nuestro, alteza —contestó el alcalde con una ligera reverencia—. No todos los días a alguien de nuestra categoría se le invita al castillo y menos para un baile.

La princesa Zelda solo se limitó a sonreír amablemente. Ilia la observó atentamente. No había duda de que era una mujer muy hermosa, con el cabello castaño claro, largo y brillante; las facciones de la cara finas y delicadas; el cuerpo delgado y bien proporcionado. También sus gestos eran elegantes y delicados. Debía reconocer que observarla le hacía sentir cierta envidia, su pelo no era tan bonito, su cara bastante normal, era delgada pero con pocas curvas y algo bajita.

— ¿Dónde están los demás? —preguntó Link.

— Moy e Iván están esperando ahí atrás —contestó Ilia—, Telma está intentando convencer a Salma para que se ponga un vestido y Shad y Perícleo las están esperando.

— Ah, ya veo a Moy e Iván —dijo Link mirando hacia el fondo de la sala—. Si me disculpáis, Alteza —le dijo a la princesa.

— Adelante, Link.

Ilia observó cómo Link bajaba del estrado y se acercaba al mayordomo.

— Decidme —dijo la princesa—, ¿cómo es Ordon? Link me ha hablado mucho sobre el lugar, pero me gustaría saber más cosas.

— La verdad es que no hay mucho que contar, alteza —contestó el padre de Ilia—. Es un pueblo bastante pequeño, tranquilo y con muy pocos vecinos. Nos dedicamos a cultivar calabazas y a criar cabras para elaborar queso.

— Link me ha contado alguna vez que su trabajo era ayudar con las cabras, ¿cierto?

— Así es. Era de gran ayuda en la granja pues muchas veces las cabras le hacían más caso a él que a Braulio. Cuando éstas se escapaban Link era el único que conseguía detenerlas.

— Eso también me lo ha contado, pero no me ha querido explicarme exactamente cómo lo hacía. Parecía algo avergonzado.

— Pues veréis…

— ¿De qué habláis? —preguntó Link quien se acercaba junto a Moy e Iván.

— El alcalde Bono estaba a punto de explicarme cómo hacíais para detener a las cabras cuando trabajabais en la granja —contestó la princesa.

— ¿Por qué queréis saberlo? —preguntó Link mientras se rascaba la nuca avergonzado—. Es algo sin importancia y me da bastante vergüenza.

— ¿Por qué te da vergüenza, Link? —preguntó Iván—. Es muy guay lo que haces.

— Explicádmelo, por favor —le pidió la princesa a Iván con gran curiosidad.

— Bueno… —titubeó el niño avergonzado por hablarle directamente a la princesa—, cuando las cabras salen corriendo, Link se pone delante de ellas, clava los pies en el suelo, se inclina hacia delante y las coge por los cuernos, parándolas. Entonces, las lanza hacia un lado tumbándolas —a medida que hablaba, Iván iba cogiendo más confianza hasta el punto que cada vez estaba más emocionado con la explicación y gesticulaba de manera exagerada—. Tras eso Link simplemente se sacude las manos y continúa con lo suyo como si nada.

La princesa Zelda parecía bastante impresionada tras la explicación de Iván y miraba a Link atentamente, quien miraba hacia otro lado sonrojado y avergonzado.

— No sé de qué os avergonzáis, Link —le dijo la princesa—. Yo creo que es bastante impresionante. Si no recuerdo mal, las cabras de Ordon son bastante grandes.

— Bueno, dejémoslo —dijo Link todavía sonrojado intentando cambiar de tema—. Dejadme que os los presente, princesa. Estos son Moy y su hijo Iván.

— El pequeño Iván. Link me ha hablado mucho de vos —dijo la princesa con una gran sonrisa—, dice que sois muy valiente. En realidad me ha hablado mucho de todos. Algún día me encantaría poder ir a Ordon, seguro que es un lugar muy hermoso.

— Sería un honor para nosotros acoger en nuestra humilde comunidad a la mismísima princesa de Hyrule —contestó Bono.

— ¿Te ocurre algo, Ilia? —preguntó Link—. Has estado callada todo el tiempo.

Ilia miró a Link y negó con la cabeza, pero en seguida bajó la mirada otra vez. La verdad era que se sentía algo cohibida por estar delante de la princesa. Se sentía un poco estúpida pues hasta Iván, que era un niño bastante tímido, no parecía demasiado incómodo. Volvió a mirar a Link, quién charlaba animadamente con Moy, y observó cuánto había cambiado desde que se hubo marchado de Ordon. Aunque no había cambiado demasiado físicamente, Ilia pudo notar ciertos cambios en él no tan evidentes, como su forma de hablar y de moverse. Eran cambios muy sutiles, pero ella lo conocía desde que eran pequeños, no le era muy difícil percibirlos. Aún con esos cambios podía ver como su mirada y su sonrisa continuaban siendo las mismas, en el fondo Link seguía siendo el mismo.

* * *

Exactamente en el momento en el que el sol desapareció entre las montañas, dio comienzo el baile. Un considerable número de parejas bailaba en el centro de la sala, otros invitados charlaban animadamente mientras los sirvientes pasaban entre ellos sujetando bandejas con picoteo o bebidas.

Ilia y los demás se encontraban junto al estrado hablando con Link, a quien la princesa lo había excusado durante un rato de sus deberes para que hablara con sus amigos. El tema de la conversación giraba principalmente en cómo le había ido a Link durante el tiempo que había pasado desde que se había marchado de Ordon. Se le veía realmente contento con su actual trabajo, por las mañanas se dedicaba a entrenar con los nuevos reclutas y por las tardes acompañaba a la princesa a donde ella necesitara ir.

— Puede que os parezca aburrido y monótono eso de acompañar a su Alteza a todas partes —les dijo Link—, pero en realidad es bastante divertido. No os dejéis engañar por esa apariencia de princesa seria y sosegada, en realidad es astuta y pícara.

— Os he escuchado, Sir Link —dijo la princesa con tono de reproche desde su asiento en el estrado, aunque no parecía realmente molesta.

Link solo se limitó a reír ligeramente y no dijo nada más.

— Entonces parece que las cosas te van realmente bien aquí, ¿no? —preguntó Moy, a lo que Link afirmó con la cabeza esbozando una sonrisa.

— Y al parecer también te sienta muy bien la vida aquí en palacio —comentó Telma—. Mírate, pareces un príncipe con esa armadura tan majestuosa, no me extraña que las jovencitas de la Ciudadela estén locas por ti.

Él se limitó a bajar la mirada avergonzado y a rascarse la nuca. Todos rieron ante la timidez del chico.

La velada trascurrió tranquilamente y sin ningún incidente. Tras haber estado un buen rato hablando con sus amigos, Link había vuelto a su puesto detrás de la princesa, pero en vez de colocarse a la izquierda de ella como antes, ahora estaba a su derecha. Al ver eso, Perícleo les había comentado que era extraño, pues la derecha de la realeza estaba reservada para la nobleza.

— Puede que el anuncio por el cual se ha organizado este baile sea la entrada a la nobleza de Link —había comentado Shad tras la explicación de Perícleo.

Pese a que aquella hipótesis tenía sentido, a todos les pareció que no era propio de alguien tan humilde como Link aceptar tal rango.

* * *

Cuando la fiesta estaba en todo su apogeo, la música se detuvo y la princesa se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de todos los invitados. Esperó varios segundos a que todo el mundo guardara silencio antes de hablar.

— Como se indicaba en las invitaciones —comenzó—, os he convocado aquí, en esta noche, para hacer público un anuncio muy importante. Es algo que he estado postergando durante mucho tiempo, a la espera que apareciera el candidato idóneo para desempeñar un papel tan importante dentro de nuestro amado reino —la princesa hizo una pausa antes de continuar—. Después de varios años buscando junto a los miembros de mi consejo a dicho candidato, puedo por fin anunciaros mi compromiso.

La princesa Zelda alargó su brazo hacia la derecha con la palma de su mano hacia abajo, como esperando a que alguien la cogiera. Ilia, al igual que el resto de invitados, miró hacia la derecha del estrado, donde se juntaban un gran número de nobles. Todos esperaron expectantes durante varios segundos a que el afortunado subiera al estrado y cogiera aquella mano que lo esperaba. Pero la mano que cogió la de la princesa no vino de allí, vino de detrás de ella. Para asombro de todos y horror de Ilia, Link cogió la mano de la princesa y se colocó junto a ella.

— Tengo el placer de anunciaros mi compromiso con Sir Link, héroe elegido por las diosas —anunció la princesa con una gran sonrisa—, quien tras la boda seguirá siendo mi guardia personal, pero también desempeñará el papel de consorte real.

Durante varios segundos reinó el silencio por toda la sala, los invitados se miraban entre ellos confundidos.

Ilia estaba paralizada, con una expresión de horror en la cara, el hombre al que amaba desde hacía muchos años se iba a casar con otra mujer. Siempre habían estado juntos, desde que eran pequeños, y eran los únicos de edad parecida que había en Ordon, así que era normal para ella pensar que algún día Link le pediría matrimonio. El día que él se marchó había desaparecido aquella certeza, pero ella había tenido la esperanza de que él volviera a su lado. Pero ahora aquello se había desvanecido por completo.

Notó como alguien le pasaba el brazo por detrás de la espalda de forma reconfortante. Sabía sin ni siquiera mirar que se trataba de Telma, pues era la única a la que le había confesado sus sentimientos por el joven. Podía escuchar como Telma le decía palabras de consuelo. También escuchaba a Iván preguntarle a su padre qué era lo que estaba pasando y a éste contestarle que Link se iba a casar con la princesa.

Cuando por fin volvió a ser plenamente consciente de todo lo que le rodeaba, vio como los invitados dejaban paso a los recién anunciados prometidos, quienes caminaban hacia el centro de la sala unidos del brazo. Por unos momentos los ojos de Ilia y la princesa se encontraron, pero Ilia no pudo soportarlo y apartó la mirada.

La pareja bailó varias piezas musicales en solitario hasta que otras parejas se unieron a ellos. Ilia observó cómo ambos hablaban alegremente mientras bailaban, e incluso observó como la princesa le decía algo al oído a Link. Tras eso ambos se separaron y la princesa volvió al estrado mientras que Link se acercó a donde estaban Ilia y los demás.

— ¡Muchas felicidades! —exclamó el padre de Ilia cuando Link estuvo junto a ellos.

— Gracias —contestó el joven tímidamente.

— Eh, Link, ¿de verdad te vas a casar con la princesa? —preguntó Iván ilusionado a lo que Link afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Entonces serás el rey?

— No —Link se agachó para estar a la altura del niño y puso su mano sobre la cabeza del pequeño—. Zelda será quién se encargará de reinar, yo solo estaré junto a ella ayudándola y apoyándola.

— Vaya… —Iván agachó la cabeza desilusionado.

— Eh, ¿a qué viene esa cara? —preguntó Link fingiendo indignación—. No tiene nada de malo no ser rey. He sido yo el que lo ha preferido así.

— Puede que Link no se convierta en rey —dijo Shad—, pero su título es equivalente al de príncipe.

— ¡¿De verdad?! —los ojos de Iván brillaban con ilusión y admiración.

Link rió ante la reacción del niño y le revolvió el pelo.

— Link, ¿podemos hablar un momento?

El joven héroe miró a Ilia confuso para luego afirmar con la cabeza. Ambos se alejaron del grupo y fueron hasta uno de los extremos de la sala, junto a los ventanales, en el que no había nadie.

— ¿Qué ocurre Ilia?

Ilia no podía mirarlo a la cara, tenía miedo de echarse a llorar si lo hacía. De repente notó una de las manos de Link en su hombro y la otra cogiéndole la barbilla para alzarle la cara. Justo cuando sus ojos se encontraron, Ilia notó como algo cálido bajaba por su mejilla y un sabor salado en su boca.

— No tienes por qué llorar, Ilia —dijo Link en tono reconfortante—. Aunque me case con la princesa seguiremos siendo amigos, nada cambiará.

Ese era precisamente el problema, que todo seguiría igual entre ellos, y ella quería más. Agachó la cabeza y se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano.

— Tienes razón —contestó Ilia forzando una sonrisa—. Pero dime algo. ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste que amabas a la princesa? Me has escrito muchas cartas pero nunca mencionaste tus sentimientos por ella.

Link apartó la mirada de ella y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, pero no era una de sus sonrisas amables y joviales, era extraña, parecía reflejar un poco de pesar, de aflicción, pero tampoco era triste del todo.

— Esto no tiene nada que ver con lo que sienta, Ilia —contestó Link sin mirarla a los ojos.

— ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó confusa, a lo que él exhaló un largo suspiro.

— Los sentimientos de la princesa o los míos no tienen ninguna importancia en este compromiso, lo hacemos por el bien de Hyrule. Al parecer la gente de Hyrule me tiene en muy alta estima y ver a su futura reina de la mano del héroe es algo de lo que muy probablemente se alegrarán. Además, Zelda necesita a alguien de confianza a su lado.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que es un matrimonio de conveniencia?

Link afirmó con un gesto de cabeza. Todo aquello era difícil de asimilar para Ilia. Había escuchado muchas veces que entre la realeza y la nobleza no era común casarse por amor, era más normal casarse por intereses políticos o familiares, pero no entendía por qué él también debía hacerlo, estaba sacrificando sus propios sentimientos por el bien del reino.

— ¿De verdad vas a hacerlo? —preguntó Ilia con aflicción en su voz—. ¿No prefieres esperar a encontrar una mujer a la que ames?

Link la miró a los ojos y tras unos segundos de silencio se echó a reír.

— No le veo la gracia —recriminó Ilia.

— Es solo que Zelda me preguntó lo mismo cuando acepté la proposición —respondió él haciendo todo lo posible para contener la risa—. Las dos os preocupáis demasiado por mí, pero no tienes por qué hacerlo, Ilia, sé muy bien lo que hago.

Ilia se sintió mal por aquel comentario que intentaba tranquilizarla. No es que estuviera preocupada por él, es que estaba celosa. En ese momento sintió ganas de confesarle lo que sentía por él, pero se dio cuenta de que ya era demasiado tarde. Podía ver determinación en su mirada, dijera lo que dijese no lo haría cambiar de opinión y prefería conservarlo como amigo a perderlo para siempre.

Volvieron con los demás. Al parecer, mientras habían estado hablando, se habían unido otras personas al grupo. Allí estaban Goron Kong, Gorrigui, el príncipe Ralis e incluso la princesa Zelda, quien hablaba con el joven príncipe zora.

— Ya está aquí el goronovio —dijo Goron Kong al verlos llegar.

— Oh, Link, felicidades por el compromiso —dijo educadamente el príncipe Ralis estrechando la mano de Link.

— ¿Cuándo será la boda? —preguntó el alcalde Bono.

— A principios del décimo mes —contestó la princesa—. Por supuesto todos en Ordon estáis invitados.

A excepción de Ilia todos lo de Ordon allí presentes sonrieron ante aquello, no todos los días eran invitados unos campesinos como ellos a una boda real.

— Todo esto está muy bien, ¿pero cuándo vamos a ver un beso, goro? —dijo el anciano Gorrigui jovialmente atrayendo la atención de los prometidos—. Queda muy sosa una gorofiesta para celebrar un noviazgo si no hay beso.

Todos los invitados que estaban cerca de ellos y que habían escuchado las palabras del anciano goron se giraron hacia ellos. Link bajó la cabeza y se puso rojo como un tomate.

— Oh vamos, ¿de qué os avergonzáis, Link? —dijo la princesa cogiéndolo del cuello de la camisa y atrayéndolo hacia ella—. Ni que fuera la primera vez.

Link se puso aún más rojo. Muchos de los presentes rieron ante la timidez del héroe. Ilia se limitó a mirarles. Link le había dicho que aquel compromiso era solo por el bien de Hyrule, que no habían sentimientos de por medio, pero la princesa acababa de insinuar que ya se habían besado antes. ¿Si no la quería por qué la había besado? Entonces Ilia recordó que en ningún momento Link había dicho que no quisiera a la princesa. No solo eso, ella lo conocía muy bien, podía advertir lo que reflejaban los ojos de él al posarse sobre los de la princesa cuando iba a besarla.

Ilia no quería ver más. Justo cuando estaban a poca distancia, se giró y salió apresurada de la sala.

* * *

Cuando despertó a la mañana siguiente, pudo notar el rastro de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas. Al parecer se había quedado dormida mientras lloraba. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. Al mirarse al espejo se dio cuenta de que tenía los ojos enrojecidos, tenía un aspecto horrible.

Llenó la pila con el agua que había en una jarra de cerámica y se mojó la cara con ella. Sintió un gran alivio al notar el frescor del agua en su piel. Se secó la cara con una de las toallas que había en un estante y salió del baño.

En la habitación Salma aún dormía y Telma ya se había marchado para abrir la tasca. Ilia se apresuró a vestirse y salió. Necesitaba salir del castillo, dar un paseo y tomar el aire para aclarar sus ideas. Por suerte no tuvo problemas para salir y los guardias le dijeron que podría volver a entrar más tarde.

La Plaza Mayor de la Ciudadela estaba atestada de gente. Unos iban y venían de la zona sur con sus cestos de la compra, otros tomaban un café tranquilamente en la terraza que había al sudeste de la plaza y un gran número se arremolinaban alrededor de un tablón. Ilia se acercó para ver qué ocurría. En el tablón había sido colgado un letrero en el que se anunciaba el compromiso de la princesa de Hyrule con el héroe elegido por las diosas.

— ¡Qué suerte tiene la princesa! —escuchó Ilia decir a una mujer de mediana edad, bajita y algo rechoncha.

— ¡Y que lo digas! —contestó otra mujer de también mediana edad—. El héroe es un joven muy apuesto y educado.

— Es un designio de las diosas —escuchó a un hombre decir—. Ese muchacho ha venido a traernos buena fortuna y prosperidad.

— No hay nadie más idóneo que él para permanecer al lado de nuestra princesa —dijo otro hombre.

— Sin duda es una bendición de las diosas —añadió una mujer mayor.

Ilia prosiguió su camino. Mientras caminaba, escuchaba a la gente comentar sobre el recién anunciado compromiso. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos llevaron a Ilia hasta la escalera que bajaba hasta la tasca de Telma. Cuando entró no había mucha gente dentro. En una esquina podía ver al cartero agachado mirando un papel y al fondo un par de guardias tomando su desayuno. Ilia decidió sentarse en la barra, donde Telma secaba algunos vasos con un paño.

— Te has levantado pronto —le dijo Telma mientras se acercaba, a lo que Ilia afirmó con la cabeza—. ¿Te encuentras mejor?

— Sí, creo que sí —contestó apoyando los codos en la barra y la cabeza entre sus manos—. He estado paseando por la Ciudadela y me ha ayudado a pensar con claridad.

— ¿Y qué vas a hacer?

— ¿Es que hay algo que pueda hacer? —preguntó de forma retórica—. Si eso es algo que él realmente quiere hacer, yo no tengo ningún derecho a interponerme.

Tras eso reinó el silencio entre ambas. Al ver que Ilia no decía nada más, Telma se alejó de allí para, al cabo de unos minutos, volver con un plato con una rebanada de pan con queso encima y un vaso de leche y los puso delante de la joven.

— Mientras venía hacia aquí he escuchado como todo el mundo hablaba de ello —dijo Ilia justo después de acabar de comer—. Todos parecen muy felices con la noticia. Supongo que tal como él me dijo, esto es lo mejor para todos. No puedo ser egoísta cuando él está dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por el bien de los demás.

— Son palabras muy maduras por tu parte —le dijo Telma mientras limpiaba la barra—. No es fácil dejar de lado tus propios sentimientos por el bien de otro.

— Pese a todo lo que dijo, creo que Link no ha sido del todo sincero conmigo. Vi cómo la miraba, era una mirada llena de afecto. Nunca lo había visto antes de aquella manera.

* * *

El pasillo por el que era guiada estaba decorado de manera un poco diferente del que llevaba a la habitación que le habían asignado, pesadas cortinas de terciopelo azul y ribetes dorados decoraban los grandes ventanales y el suelo estaba cubierto por alfombras azules. Al volver al castillo, le habían comunicado a Ilia que la princesa Zelda quería hablar con ella, así que ahí estaba, caminando por la parte más lujosa del castillo guiada por uno de los sirvientes.

Tras varios minutos caminando por los largos e intrincados pasillos, llegaron ante una gran puerta de doble hoja de madera maciza. El sirviente llamó a la puerta y la abrió.

— Alteza, la señorita Ilia está aquí —dijo el sirviente.

— Que pase —se escuchó la voz de la princesa decir.

Ilia entró en la sala. Durante el camino hasta allí había creído que se dirigían hacia los aposentos de la princesa, pero al parecer se había equivocado. Ante ella había una enorme sala con librerías repletas de libros y pergaminos, en el centro de la sala, frente a un gran ventanal, había un gran escritorio de madera de roble y, cerca, unos sillones y una mesita de té. La princesa estaba sentada en uno de los sillones con un libro abierto sobre su regazo, pero en cuanto vio a Ilia entrar lo dejó a un lado y se levantó.

— Siéntate, por favor —indicó la princesa mientras señalaba el sillón frente a ella.

La joven se sentó en el sillón que le indicaba mientras el sirviente se marchaba cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Zelda volvió a sentarse.

— Te he hecho venir porque os quiero pedir disculpas, Ilia —dijo la princesa.

Ilia miró a Zelda confundida. No entendía que hubiera algún motivo por el cual una princesa tuviera que pedirle disculpas a una campesina como ella.

— No entiendo por qué me pedís disculpas, alteza.

— Es por haberos quitado a Link.

No sabía muy bien qué decir ante aquello. Al parecer la princesa se había percatado de lo que sentía por su amigo.

— Por las cosas que Link me había contado, sospechaba de vuestros sentimientos por él —prosiguió la princesa—, pero él siempre negaba que hubiera algo entre vosotros. Pero ayer, cuando vuestros ojos se cruzaron con los míos tras el anuncio del compromiso, me di cuenta de que yo había estado en lo cierto. Lo siento mucho.

La princesa no tenía por qué disculparse con ella. Aunque no había querido reconocerlo, en el fondo Ilia siempre había sabido que Link nunca la querría de la misma manera que ella lo quería a él, así que en verdad la princesa no se lo estaba arrebatando.

— No tenéis nada de qué disculparos, Alteza —dijo Ilia tras varios segundos pensando qué decir—. Yo hace tiempo que jugué mis cartas, pero aun así no conseguí ganarme su afecto. Vos habéis jugado las vuestras y habéis ganado, no hay nada de qué disculparse. Para él yo siempre seré solamente una buena amiga.

Ilia intentaba con toda su fuerza de voluntad no llorar, pero era una tarea muy difícil. Podía ver cómo la princesa Zelda la miraba a los ojos con intensidad y pesar. Era evidente que se sentía mal por lo que había hecho, y eso hacía que la lucha contra sus sentimientos se hiciera aún más dura. Tras unos instantes de mirarla intensamente, Zelda suspiró y apartó la mirada.

— No lo entendéis, Ilia —replicó la princesa sin volverla a mirar a los ojos—. Link no me ha elegido a mí por encima de vos. Él, en su papel de héroe, ha hecho esto por el bien de Hyrule. Él me aseguró que no amaba a ninguna mujer, pero tengo miedo de que en el futuro se arrepienta de esto.

— No quiero parecer impertinente, alteza, pero necesito preguntaros esto —dijo Ilia captando la atención de la princesa—: ¿Lo amáis?

En un primer momento Zelda había mirado directamente a Ilia a los ojos, pero enseguida desvió la vista y no contestó. Ahora Ilia entendía el porqué de todo aquello. La princesa también lo quería y tenía miedo de interponerse entre él y sus verdaderos deseos. En ese instante Ilia comprendió que ella y la princesa no eran tan distintas, ambas querían al mismo hombre y ambas sufrían por no ser correspondidas, pero Ilia también comprendió que había un detalle que las hacía muy diferentes, Zelda estaba mucho más cerca de él de lo que Ilia jamás estaría. Ese pensamiento creó un gran pesar dentro suyo, pero no podía dejar que eso le afectara durante mucho tiempo, las cosas entre Link y ella jamás cambiarían, hiciera lo que hiciera ya no había solución, debía olvidarlo y seguir adelante.

— No debéis preocuparos, alteza —prosiguió Ilia esbozando una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante—. No creo que Link sea tan estúpido como para sacrificar su propia felicidad. Si ha aceptado es porque realmente desea hacerlo. Creo que os aprecia más de lo que creéis.

La princesa la miró y una pequeña lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

— Gracias —dijo mientras inclinaba la cabeza en agradecimiento—, muchas gracias, Ilia. Link siempre dice que sois una persona amable y buena, no se equivoca.


	6. Capítulo 5: Compras

¡Capítulo 5! Dejamos atrás el punto de vista de Ilia y volvemos al de Zelda.

He visto en vuestros comentarios que algunos no os gusta mucho Ilia, yo misma no le tengo mucho aprecio precisamente, pero encuentro que en muchos fics la tratan muy mal, en el juego parece buena chica, algo mandona, pero buena chica al fin y al cabo.  
En respuesta al comentario de **Gisel CL**: dale tiempo ^^ La escena del anuncio del compromiso es una de las primeras escenas que pensé cuando estaba planteando el fanfic, y una de las que tenía más ganas de escribir.  
A **Karlin-chan**: lo voy publicando cada 2 semanas.  
A los demás, gracias por vuestros comentarios y/o seguir esta historia. Y a **Alfax**, gracias por su ayuda.

_La saga The Legend of Zelda y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Nintendo._

**Capítulo 5:**  
**Compras**

Hablar con Ilia había sido muy reconfortante para Zelda. Pese a que Link le había asegurado que comprometerse con ella era algo que quería hacer y que parecían aún más cercanos desde entonces, todo ese tiempo había notado cierta inseguridad al respecto. Pero hablar con la joven le había ayudado a aclarar sus ideas y a quitarse un gran peso de encima.

* * *

Había pasado más de una semana desde el anuncio del compromiso. La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora y habían comenzado a llegar cartas de felicitación de nobles y gente importante que no habían podido ser invitados por la distancia a la que vivían.

Ese día Zelda acabó sus deberes antes de lo habitual. Con la creciente paz y tranquilidad que se respiraba en el reino sus deberes diarios eran cada vez menores. Últimamente no había demasiados papeles que firmar y parecía que la gente no tenía demasiados problemas en su día a día. Pese a que agradecía no tener mucho trabajo, también debía reconocer que era bastante aburrido. La espera hasta poder disfrutar de la compañía de su guardián se le hacía muy larga. Al pensar en él recordó que debían hablar cuando se reunieran por la tarde.

Salió de su estudio y se dirigió hacia sus aposentos. Iba acompañada de un par de doncellas y varios cortesanos. Caminaba lentamente mientras miraba distraídamente por los ventanales del pasillo. Desde donde estaba podía ver el patio dónde Link entrenaba a los reclutas. En vez de volver a su habitación, Zelda decidió ir a hacerle una visita. Se despidió de sus acompañantes, dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia los jardines.

Cuando llegó, el patio estaba prácticamente vacío, solo quedaban algunos reclutas que recogían las armas y demás objetos usados durante el entrenamiento. Buscó con la mirada a Link y lo vio al fondo, en un rincón apartado, hablando con el comandante Aster. Se había quitado su túnica verde, la cota y la camisa interior, con la cual se secaba el sudor de la cara y el cuello. Empezó a dudar si acercarse o no. No era correcto que una señorita de alta alcurnia como ella estuviera en presencia de un hombre semidesnudo. Por otro lado sentía curiosidad, quería ver lo que ocultaban aquellas ropas verdes que siempre portaba.

Respiró hondo y se acercó a los dos hombres. El primero en verla fue el comandante Aster, quien la saludó con una pequeña reverencia.

— ¿Qué os trae por aquí, Alteza? —preguntó el comandante.

— Venía a hablar con Sir Link.

— Entiendo —dijo con una sonrisa cómplice—. Os dejo solos.

Tras una reverencia, el comandante Aster se marchó. Zelda dio una rápida ojeada al patio, no quedaba nadie. Miró a Link, quien la miraba con nerviosismo, y se acercó más a él. Se sentía un poco nerviosa, había visto a hombres desnudos en cuadros y estatuas, pero nunca a uno real, aunque en verdad solo lo estaba de cintura para arriba.

Lo observó atentamente de abajo arriba, sin perder detalle de nada. Quería tocarlo, pero sabía que sería un movimiento demasiado atrevido por parte de ella. Al subir la mirada hasta su rostro, pudo ver un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas. Al bajar un poco la vista, vio una cicatriz en la parte baja de su cuello, en el lado izquierdo, que llegaba hasta la clavícula. Sin pensarlo, Zelda alzó su mano y posó su dedo índice sobre aquella marca. Siguió con su índice el recorrido que marcaba la cicatriz hasta llegar al pecho.

— A… Alteza —dijo Link nerviosamente—, no creo que esto sea algo que una princesa deba hacer. Para empezar no deberíais estar aquí cuando estoy a medio vestir.

Link tenía razón, pero Zelda decidió ignorarlo. En unos meses estarían casados, no veía tan grave querer adelantar las cosas un poco.

— Es culpa vuestra, Link —dijo Zelda mirándolo de nuevo a los ojos—, sois vos el que se ha desnudado en un lugar público.

— Hace calor, necesitaba cambiarme —respondió él avergonzado—. ¿Qué pensará la gente si nos ve así?

— ¿Qué mas da lo que piense la gente? Al fin y al cabo estamos prometidos. Además, no creo que nadie pueda reprocharme que quiera acercarme a un hombre tan increíblemente atractivo.

Link se puso rojo como un tomate ante aquel comentario y Zelda no pudo evitar reír, era demasiado adorable.

— No estáis muy acostumbrado a que os piropeen, ¿cierto?

— Bueno, de pequeño solían decirme que era mono, alguna vez me han llamado guapetón y vos misma me habéis dicho varias veces que soy atractivo, pero nunca me había dicho que soy increíblemente atractivo, es un poco vergonzoso.

Zelda soltó una pequeña risa pero siguió con la inspección de su torso. Pudo ver otras cicatrices diseminadas por su cuerpo, aunque la mayoría eran ya poco visibles, algunas por sus brazos, una en el costado izquierdo y un par en los hombros, pero lo que más le llamó la atención fueron tres cicatrices paralelas en su pectoral derecho, justo encima del pezón.

— Tenéis muchas cicatrices —dijo Zelda ausentemente mientras tocaba con las yemas de sus dedos aquellas tres.

— La mayoría son de cuando era un niño. Solía meterme en bastantes problemas.

— ¿Lo decís enserio? —preguntó Zelda sorprendida. No se lo imaginaba siendo un niño problemático.

— Era bastante imprudente, solía meterme por lugares peligrosos y me gustaba enfrentarme a animales salvajes. Esas cicatrices del pecho son fruto de uno de esos encuentros.

— Eso ya me lo creo más —dijo Zelda mientras reía—, es evidente que un hombre tan valiente como vos no iba a serlo menos cuando era niño.

— Algunas otras, como las más marcadas de los brazos me las hice durante mi aventura —añadió el héroe—. La del cuello, por ejemplo, me la hice durante el combate contra Ganondorf.

Zelda posó otra vez sus ojos sobre la cicatriz del cuello. Volvió a poner sus dedos sobre aquella zona. Podía notar la suavidad de su piel y la calidez que desprendía a través de sus yemas, agradeció mucho haber decidido esa mañana no llevar guantes. Decidió ir un poco más lejos y con la palma de su mano acarició el cuello de él. La fue bajando lentamente hasta que notó los rápidos latidos del corazón de Link bajo su palma.

— Zelda —dijo Link poniendo su mano sobre el brazo de la princesa, deteniéndola.

Ella lo miró. Link estaba serio, al parecer ella había ido demasiado lejos. Apartó su mano de él y retrocedió un paso, algo avergonzada. Pese a que no se arrepentía de lo que había hecho, debía reconocer que había sido un poco atrevida, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que estaban a la vista de cualquiera que se acercara por allí.

— ¿De qué queríais hablarme? —preguntó él mientras se ponía la túnica.

Zelda se sonrojó un poco, había olvidado por completo para lo que había ido hasta ahí.

— Necesito que vengáis conmigo esta tarde a la Ciudadela —respondió—, hay asuntos importantes que debemos atender.

— ¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Link con curiosidad.

— Luego os lo explicaré. También es una buena oportunidad para que la gente de la ciudad nos vea juntos tras el anuncio del compromiso, así que id vestido con vuestra túnica y gorro verdes, debéis estar reconocible. Pero no hace falta que llevéis la cota y el escudo.

— De acuerdo —contestó él—. Ahora con vuestro permiso iré a bañarme y cambiarme.

* * *

En la Ciudadela no podían dar ni tres pasos sin que la gente los parara para felicitarles. El resultado era mejor de lo que había imaginado, todo el mundo adoraba al héroe elegido por las diosas y parecían muy felices de su compromiso con la princesa. Más que adorarlo, había gente que incluso parecía reverenciarlo, habían tomado lo de elegido por las diosas de forma muy literal, una mujer mayor incluso le había pedido que la bendijera y él había hecho lo que podía para complacerla. Aunque todos parecían felices, Zelda pudo vislumbrar a tres chicas llorando desconsoladas mientras miraban a Link. Eso le hizo un poco de gracia a la princesa, pues al parecer el joven héroe realmente iba rompiendo corazones por ahí por donde pasaba, sin siquiera darse cuenta.

Cuando por fin pudieron pasar entre la gente, se dirigieron a la Calle del Sur para echar un vistazo a los puestos de venta. El primer puesto que Zelda miró fue el de flores. Pese a que no tenía ninguna intención de comprar algunas, ya tenía muchas en los jardines del castillo, le gustaba mucho verlas y olerlas, en especial le encantaban los pensamientos. Tras apreciar las flores, se dirigió al puesto de dulces que había a continuación. Allí compró una bolsita llena de dátiles, algunos caramelos y un tarro de miel.

Estuvo más de media hora yendo de puesto en puesto, comprando pequeñas cosas que necesitaba y se las iba pasando a las dos doncellas que la acompañaban. Cuando había acabado con las compras, ordenó a las doncellas que volvieran al castillo y se giró hacia Link, quien había permanecido tras ella en todo momento, siguiéndola a donde fuera.

— Vamos —le dijo de forma imperativa—, hemos de ir a varios sitios más.

Volvieron a la Plaza Central y se dirigieron a un edificio que había junto al Lalomercado. En la puerta de entrada había un cartel que indicaba que se trataba de un sastre.

— ¿Necesitáis ropa nueva? —preguntó Link mientras entraban.

— Yo no, sois vos quién la necesita.

— ¿Perdón? —Link la miraba con una mezcla de curiosidad y sorpresa.

— Luego os lo explico —dijo Zelda para luego dirigirse hacia la chica que estaba tras el mostrador—. Buenas tardes.

— Buenas tardes, Alteza —dijo la chica con una gran reverencia—. Veo que habéis venido con vuestro prometido. Seguidme, por favor.

La joven los guió hasta una sala donde una gran cantidad de prendas de vestir de hombre colgaban de percheros y maniquíes. Por la puerta que había al fondo de la sala, apareció un hombre de mediana edad acompañado de dos chicos jóvenes.

— Padre, Su Alteza, la princesa, ha venido acompañada de su prometido para comprobar el encargo que nos pidió —dijo la chica.

— Bienvenidos a mi humilde sastrería —dijo el hombre—. Mi nombre es Tyler, el sastre, y estos dos jóvenes son mis ayudantes.

Tanto el sastre como los ayudantes hicieron una reverencia.

— Por fin tengo el honor de conocer al héroe —continuó el sastre—. He oído muchas cosas sobre vos, mi señor, pero por fin puedo veros en persona. Tal como dicen los rumores sois un joven muy apuesto, de muy buena planta. Tenéis buen gusto, Alteza.

— Gracias —contestó Zelda con una sonrisa.

— Vosotros dos —les dijo Tyler a los dos chicos—, llevad a Sir Link dentro.

Zelda esperó sentada en un cómodo sillón a que Link saliera. La chica de antes le había servido un té y unas pastas para hacer más amena la espera. Tras varios minutos de espera, Link salió con cara de pocos amigos, vestido con unos pantalones negros y una camisa de vestir sencilla y blanca.

— ¿Qué os parece, Alteza? —preguntó Tyler mientras ajustaba los hombros de la camisa a Link.

— Le queda realmente bien.

— Por desgracia el mérito no es solo mío —dijo ajustando los bajos de los pantalones—. Aquí nuestro joven héroe tiene buena percha. Creo que es de esas personas que, se pongan lo que se pongan, todo le queda bien.

— No podría estar más de acuerdo —respondió la princesa mirando a Link de arriba abajo.

— Nos indicasteis que Sir Link prefiere la comodidad, así que hemos optado por tejidos cómodos —indicó el sastre—. La camisa es de lino, cómoda pero elegante, y los pantalones son de algodón, un tejido que recientemente hemos comenzado a importar, es muy cómodo y suave. Ahora, si me disculpáis, iré a buscar la chaqueta.

Cuando el sastre se marchó de la sala, Link se giró hacia la princesa.

— ¿Me vais a contar ya a qué viene todo esto? —preguntó.

— Dentro de un mes celebraremos una cena con baile, necesitáis ropa adecuada para el evento.

— ¿Otro baile?

— Así es —contestó Zelda mientras afirmaba con la cabeza—. El último baile era para anunciar nuestro compromiso, éste es para presentaros ante la alta sociedad. No solo están invitados todos los nobles del reino, también realeza y representantes de los países vecinos, debéis vestir de acuerdo a la ocasión.

— La última vez me hicisteis poner la armadura, ¿no podría volver a ponérmela? — comentó con una expresión de súplica en su rostro.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó la princesa escandalizada—. Los nobles que asistieron al anuncio estarán presentes, no os pueden ver con el mismo atuendo. Además, la última vez también debíais representar el papel de mi guardián, esta vez seréis simplemente mi prometido.

Link la miró con ojitos de cordero durante varios segundos, pero Zelda permaneció inmutable ante aquella mirada, aunque para ello tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad. Al ver que no funcionaba, Link chasqueó la lengua ligeramente irritado. Zelda no pudo evitar reír ante aquel comportamiento algo infantil no muy propio de él.

— Ya tengo la chaqueta —dijo el sastre entrando de nuevo en la sala.

La chaqueta que llevaba en sus manos era de seda, de color verde oscuro y con ribetes en oro. El sastre se apresuró a ayudar a Link a ponérsela y se separó varios pasos de él para comprobar el resultado.

— ¿Qué os parece? —preguntó Tyler a Link mientras le indicaba un espejo de pie para que se mirara en él.

— No sé… —contestó dubitativo—, me veo raro…

Zelda rió ante aquel comentario. Se levantó de su asiento y se acercó. Puso su mano sobre el brazo de él y acarició la tela.

— No digáis eso, Sir Link —le dijo mientras lo observaba atentamente—. Estáis muy apuesto con esta ropa, es sencilla y cómoda, pero también elegante.

— Aún falta hacer algunos retoques en los puños de la chaqueta y en los bajos de los pantalones —comentó el sastre—. Pero, en cuanto esté todo listo, os lo mandaré al castillo. También habría que pensar en algún pañuelo para el cuello.

— Mejor no —dijo Zelda al ver la expresión horrorizada de Link—, creo que está mejor así.

— Pero la moda dicta que los hombres lleven un pañuelo —el sastre era el que ahora parecía horrorizado—. Sin él se le ve el cuello, no queda muy elegante.

— Lo sé, pero a Sir Link no le gusta llevar cosas apretadas, y menos al cuello —contestó Zelda con tono conciliador—. Ya pensaremos en algo.

Cuando salieron del sastre se dirigieron a una tienda que había cerca, a una zapatería.

— ¿Ahora zapatos? —preguntó Link sin una pizca de entusiasmo en su voz.

— Por supuesto. He encargado unas botas a juego con el traje.

Link suspiró derrotado y entraron en el establecimiento. Cuando salieron de allí, Link llevaba en sus manos una caja con unas elegantes, aunque también cómodas, botas de caña alta y cuero negro en su interior.

El último lugar al que fueron fue a una joyería. Link miró la puerta de la tienda, horrorizado, ni en sueños iba a ponerse joyas.

— No os preocupéis, Link —dijo la princesa en tono tranquilizador—, lo que os tengo preparado es algo que no os importará llevar, os lo aseguro.

Entraron en la joyería, donde les recibió un hombre tras un mostrador con una sonrisa aduladora en su rostro.

— Alteza, es todo un placer verla —dijo el dependiente—, tengo ya lo que me encargasteis.

El encargado abrió un cajón que había detrás de él y sacó una cajita pequeña forrada en terciopelo azul. Al abrirla se pudo ver un par de pendientes en su interior. Eran muy sencillos, eran unos simples aros de plata sin ningún tipo de ornamento.

— ¿Os gustan? —preguntó la princesa.

— Sí —contestó Link tras observarlos atentamente—, son sencillos y nada ostentosos.

Zelda sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Realmente no necesitaba preguntarle para saber si le gustaban, era evidente por la expresión de su cara, pero igualmente quería oírlo. Ella sabía perfectamente cuales eran los gustos del joven héroe, él prefería la sencillez y la comodidad por encima de todo.

— ¿Por qué no os los probáis? —sugirió el joyero.

Link se quitó sus aros azules y se puso los de plata. A Zelda le gustaba mucho como le quedaban sus pendientes de siempre, hacían juego con sus ojos, pero para esta ocasión prefería que llevara algo más acorde, y debía reconocer que estos también le quedaban muy bien.

* * *

Ahora que por fin habían acabado y estaban de vuelta en el castillo, Link parecía más relajado. Había vuelto a ponerse sus pendientes azules y había guardado los plateados en su cajita y la había metido dentro de la caja de las botas, la cual llevaba bajo el brazo.

— Decidme una cosa, Alteza —dijo Link mientras caminaban por los pasillos—, ¿cuándo habéis encargado todo esto? Siempre que habéis ido a la Ciudadela os he acompañado y nunca os he visto entrar en esos lugares.

— Una tiene sus ases en la manga —contestó Zelda con una pequeña risa, pero paró al ver la mirada de reproche de Link—. Simplemente le pedí a mi secretario que buscara a los mejores en su campo y que los trajera a mi presencia para darles un encargo. Como ya teníamos vuestras medidas de cuando hice confeccionaros la ropa que lleváis, fue sencillo prepararlo todo sin que lo supierais.

— Os gusta mucho llevar las cosas en secreto, ¿verdad?

— Es divertido —contestó con una risita.

— Sigo pensando que todo esto era innecesario —dijo él tras un largo suspiro.

— Sois un exagerado —replicó Zelda—. Les insistí mucho en que la ropa fuera lo más cómoda posible, no podéis quejaros en ese aspecto.

— Sí que era todo muy cómodo, pero me siento extraño vistiendo ropas tan elegantes. Pareceré un mono de feria con todo eso.

— No digáis tonterías, Link —exclamó la princesa molesta—. Estáis espléndido con esas ropas y debéis estar presentable para la ocasión.

— ¿Eso significa que nunca estoy presentable?

— Tergiversáis mis palabras, Link —dijo Zelda mientras lo cogía del brazo y lo giraba hacia ella, parándose los dos en medio del pasillo—. Algunos nobles estarán atentos a cualquier imperfección o pega que os puedan poner. Tengo asumido que lo primero que os echarán en cara serán vuestros orígenes humildes, al menos quiero evitar que critiquen vuestro aspecto. Si por mí fuera llevaríais la ropa que prefirierais —añadió cogiéndolo del cuello de la túnica atrayéndolo hacia ella—, a mí me parecéis perfecto con cualquier cosa que llevéis —antes de proseguir soltó el cuello de la túnica y puso las palmas de sus manos sobre el pecho de él, notando como se marcaban los músculos a través de la tela—, es más, por mí como si no queréis llevar nada.

— ¡Zelda! —exclamó él horrorizado.

— No hace falta que os escandalicéis tanto —dijo ella en tono coqueto—. Por lo que he podido comprobar esta mañana estoy segura que sería una visión que me complacería mucho.

Link se puso rojo como un tomate y Zelda rió.

* * *

Tras despedirse de Link y ya en su habitación, Zelda se quitó con ayuda de una de sus doncellas todas las joyas y adornos que llevaba. Todos aquellos adornos eran muy pesados e incómodos, era una molestia llevarlos todo el día encima. Cuando se deshizo de todo aquello y se sintió más cómoda, se sentó en una de las sillas de la habitación para que la doncella le deshiciera el recogido que llevaba y la peinara.

Le encantaba que la peinaran, la relajaba mucho, y siempre cerraba los ojos para disfrutar más de aquella sensación. Cuando la doncella hubo acabado y los abrió, vio algo que antes no se había percatado de que estuviera. Frente a ella, sobre la cómoda, había un jarrón con un ramo de flores, de pensamientos púrpuras para ser más exactos. Se levantó de la silla y se acercó.

— Cécile —dijo Zelda mientras posaba sus manos sobre el jarrón y observaba con detenimiento las flores—, ¿de dónde han salido estas flores?

— Las ha traído un florista esta tarde mientras estabais fuera, Alteza —contestó la doncella mientras guardaba las joyas de Zelda.

— ¿No ha dicho de parte de quién vienen?

— No, Alteza. No ha querido decírmelo.

Zelda tenía una ligera idea de quién le había enviado aquellas flores. No había mucha gente que supiera que los pensamientos eran sus flores favoritas, y en concreto los púrpuras. Sacó una de las flores del jarrón, con cuidado de no desmontar el ramo, y salió de la habitación con ella en la mano. Se encaminó hasta la puerta contigua a la suya y llamó.

— Adelante —se escuchó decir tras la puerta.

Link estaba sentado al borde de su cama quitándose una de las botas. Ya se había quitado la túnica, quedándose en camisa, y el gorro.

— Alteza, ¿se os ha olvidado algo? —dijo mientras se quitaba la otra bota.

— Creo que esto es vuestro —contestó Zelda mostrándole la flor.

— ¿Por qué habría de ser mía esa flor?

— Oh, vamos, no os hagáis el tonto —dijo la princesa colocando su mano en la cadera y ladeando un poco la cabeza—. Sé que habéis sido vos quién ha enviado las flores.

— Podría haber sido cualquiera.

— Pocos saben que mis flores favoritas son los pensamientos. Enviar flores no es el estilo de Sir Aster y mi padre, que en paz descanse, no creo que las haya enviado desde su tumba.

Link la miró unos instantes a los ojos para luego suspirar resignado y alzar las manos en un gesto de culpabilidad.

— Está bien, lo admito —dijo.

— ¿Por qué las habéis comprado? —preguntó ella mientras se sentaba a su lado—. Sabéis que no me gusta comprar flores.

— Pensé que os gustaría tener algunas en vuestra habitación. Sé que no os gusta derrochar el dinero en algo que tenéis a montones en los jardines, también sé que os da pena cortarlas. Pero éstas ya estaban cortadas y el dinero es mío, así que me ha parecido perfecto.

— ¿Cuándo las habéis comprado? No os he visto hacerlo.

— Uno también tiene sus ases en la manga —contestó Link con tono burlón.

Ante esa respuesta, Zelda lo miró con reproche, a lo que él rió.

— Las compré mientras estabais distraída mirando los otros puestos.

Zelda se acercó a Link y, colocando su mano en el pecho de él como apoyo, le dio un beso corto y casto en los labios.

— Eso es como agradecimiento —dijo ella para luego marcharse sin darle tiempo a él a reaccionar.


End file.
